L'empire Kruger et l'insoumise
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: Ce Kioshi Kruger ! Il ne s'en sortira pas impunément surtout si c'est bien l'ordure que je pense qu'il est. Il a surement un point faible et je le trouverai. Mère, toi qui le connaissais si bien, aide-moi si j'ai bien raison.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau statut des Viola

**Chapitre 1**

Une jeune femme sublime aux cheveux châtain et à l'aura plus que magnétique portant un cartable à la main, remontait lentement une allée bordée de cerisier en fleur, la brise faisant virevolter et tourbillonner des centaines de petits pétales de couleur rose. Cette femme à l'aube de commencer sa vie d'adulte en avait déjà les formes et l'allure, elle avait un regard carmin d'une grande rareté et le style vestimentaire d'une femme fraîche et indépendante, et l'aplomb d'une femme d'expérience.

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi et elle venait de terminer ses cours à la fac de droit et prenait le chemin du retour vers chez elle, seule sans que quelques admirateurs de sa personne lui collent aux basques. Elle avait également réussi par je ne sais quel stratagème à se débarrasser de Reito Kanzaki, le fils d'une famille nouvellement richissime, qui avait tendance à vouloir un peu trop la courtiser et la faire sienne à son goût. Elle le trouvait simplement charmant, intéressant et gentil mais cela n'était pas assez pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui, même si ses grands-parents du côté paternel la tannaient pour qu'elle cède aux avances de ce soit disant « gentleman ». La raison était que la famille Viola aurait eu besoin de redorer son blason et de reprendre de la grandeur et de l'influence dans cette ville qui devenait doucement mais sûrement la propriété d'une seule et même famille qui ne faisait pas toujours l'unanimité sur la droiture et l'honnêteté de son business… Et pour reprendre de l'importance dans cette ville quoi de mieux que de mixer deux fortunes pour n'en faire qu'une seule beaucoup plus considérable. Mais Shizuru n'en avait que faire, on ne la soumettrait jamais à faire quelque chose d'aussi détestable et vénal, elle avait des valeurs et elle tenait ça de sa défunte mère. La superficialité et la fierté de ce monde à part la révulsait au plus au point et encore plus depuis la débandade de sa famille.

Elle était perdue dans ses propres pensées, complètement enveloppées par sa réflexion. Puis, elle arriva près d'un carrefour, alors qu'elle allait tourner à droite, elle décida sur un coup de tête, ou bien tout simplement par nostalgie, de changer de direction et de passer par le quartier fortuné, celui où des dizaines de maisons, de villas, de manoirs plus imposants et luxueux les uns que les autres se côtoyaient et vivaient dans l'opulence. C'était un quartier qu'elle connaissait bien, elle aussi y demeurait il y a de ça quelques années. Mais la famille Viola ne faisait désormais plus partie de ces grosses fortunes qui contrôlent les affaires et commerces, ou bien même la politique de la grande ville bien connue de Fuuka. Les choses changent tellement quand on fait partie du gratin, quand on sait tirer les bonnes ficelles dans ce petit monde fermé et protégé, et surtout quand on est capable de tout, même d'écraser les autres en utilisant les moyens les plus viles.

Elle s'arrêta devant une grande villa, comportant plus d'une vingtaine de pièces, qui avait apparemment totalement changé d'apparence, le jardin, les allées, les peintures, les agencements mais aussi le nom apposé sur l'interphone vidéo dernier cri : Famille Hitaki, grand entrepreneur mondial dans l'audiovisuel. Elle se rapprocha du portail en fer forgé qu'elle connaissait si bien et posa ses mains sur les barreaux pour voir un peu plus de cette somptueuse demeure où elle avait eu l'immense chance de grandir. Elle avait de la peine dans le regard en usant de sa mémoire, elle se souvenait d'avoir couru dans ce si beau jardin alors que sa mère, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, assise sur une chaise longue la surveillait une tasse de thé fumante à la main. En y repensant un sourire sincère apparut sur son joli visage et s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'elle aperçut un homme en costume et lunettes noirs parler dans son oreillette tout en se dirigeant suspicieusement vers l'énorme portail. Elle décida de s'éloigner de la villa à contrecœur et de continuer son chemin. Mais elle le savait, elle serait encore attirée par cette demeure anciennement familiale et reviendra sûrement encore contrarier le garde du corps.

.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Shizuru arriva devant chez elle enfin, là où elle vivait avec son père. Elle poussa le petit portail en bois d'une petite maison bien entretenue et accueillante, puis suivit une petite allée pavée, il y avait également un petit jardin où on pouvait y apercevoir de jeunes pousses de différents thés, des dizaines de plants d'aromates et des fleurs très rares.

« Shizuru. C'est toi ? Je suis dans le salon. »

« Père, qu'est-ce que vous faites là si tôt ? Vous ne deviez pas terminer votre travail vers 20h00 aujourd'hui ? »

« Et bien, si mais Kioshi Kruger m'a laissé partir plus tôt. »

« Ah oui, c'est un homme tellement bon… » Répondit-elle ironiquement tout en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur pour y prendre une bouteille d'eau fraîche et revenir dans le salon.

« Shizuru… Grâce à lui je peux ramener de l'argent, payer les différentes dettes que nous lui devons et continuer de travailler dans un domaine qui me tient très à cœur. »

« Mais attendez, qu'est-ce que vous racontez c'est à cause de lui que nous avons perdu notre villa familiale, les entreprises d'exportation de thé et la renommée de notre famille par la même occasion ? Mais c'est surtout à cause de lui que nous avons autant de dettes envers lui et beaucoup d'autres. » Elle commençait à perdre son sang froid, même si elle put aisément se contrôler.

« Mais ça nous ne le savons pas, et tu sais très bien que même si c'était le cas nous n'avons jamais eu de preuves formelles et puis, que ferions-nous du haut de notre nouveau statut social ? Ce que je sais, c'est que notre famille a maintenant des dettes énormes notamment envers cette famille Kruger et nous leur devons d'une certaine manière allégeance, c'est comme ça que les choses fonctionnent dans notre monde fermé et singulier. Les Viola sont et resteront toujours loyaux peut importe les obstacles. »

« Et bien, j'en suis pratiquement sûre et je découvrirai un moyen de trouver des preuves pour qu'enfin vous ouvriez les yeux. Si personne ne fait rien, il continuera à détruire tout sur son passage et de soumettre toute personne à son autorité mal placé. Et puis, je me souviens de ce que maman vous a dit… »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de faire justice, Shizuru. Et de quoi parles-tu ? Qu'as-tu entendu ? » Demanda-t-il nerveux.

« Je sais que ce fameux Kruger était amoureux de maman mais qu'elle vous a choisi et non lui. Elle a dit qu'elle avait des doutes sur ses actions, qu'il serait capable de vengeance et de bien pire. Elle le savait assoiffé de puissance et qu'il était du genre à aller jusqu'au bout de ses envies. C'est cette phrase que j'ai entendue par mégarde et que je n'ai pas oublié. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû l'entendre. Ecoute Shizuru, je sais déjà tout ça mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires, ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Et puis, je connais ce Kruger depuis bien des années et plus que tu ne le crois. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. »

« Mais si nous attendons trop, que ce passera-t-il ? Que deviendra Fuuka ? Il rachète tout et même les petits commerces artisanaux… »

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose de toute manière, pas de notre position. Concentre-toi plutôt sur tes études et tes envies, comme ta passion pour les livres ou le maniement du Naginata. Notre nom n'est plus celui qu'il était, c'est vrai et ta mère n'étant plus là, ce qui m'importe le plus aujourd'hui c'est ton bien et ton avenir ma fille. »

« Je sais, père et je vous en suis reconnaissante. Mais, sachez que si c'est bien lui qui est à l'origine de notre situation actuelle, il doit bien se moquer et rire aux éclats dans son manoir d'empereur en sachant qu'il a réussi à faire du mal à la personne ayant eu l'amour de maman et surtout soumettre cette même personne à sa supériorité arrogante sans fin. »

« Shizuru, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie et je ne te dis pas que c'est l'homme le plus honnête et encore moins un bon samaritain, tout n'est pas clair chez lui surtout depuis qu'il est de retour à Fuuka, il a ses torts… mais j'ai aussi les miens ... » Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, ne voulant pas aller plus loin.

Ces quelques derniers mots furent prononcés à voix basse dans un bref murmure. Au fond, il était éreinté par les événements, il ne voulait plus reparler de tout ça et heureusement pour lui, Shizuru était tellement prise dans la conversation et enflammée qu'elle ne nota pas ces derniers mots tellement lourds de sens.

« Oui, on ne peut pas faire autrement en ce moment, je le sais. Mais c'est lui qui commande pratiquement toute la ville. On le voit tout le temps à la télé, ces temps-ci. Il prend de plus en plus d'ampleur médiatique. Maman avait l'air à travers ses mots de ne pas l'aimer et vous, vous acceptez de travailler pour lui… Je trouve ça juste troublant… »

« Ce qui m'aide aussi à avancer et tenir, c'est que je le vois pratiquement jamais à mon travail. Je ne suis qu'un simple employé parmi tant d'autres. Mais tu sais, oublie... Ce sont mes tracas et non les tiens, arrête donc de prendre tout ça trop à cœur. Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix, je ne veux pas que notre nom disparaisse des affaires de Fuuka et quoi de mieux que de rester près de la personne en tête des hautes sphères dans notre petite ville. Je comprends ton trouble, mais les Viola ont la force de tout endurer pour arriver à leurs fins même les plus infimes. Tu sais, ta mère serait fière de toi, tu es très intelligente, intègre et d'une honnêteté digne de notre famille, sans oublier que tu es devenue tout aussi belle qu'elle a son âge. »

« Je sais, excusez-moi. Mais avec tous les changements que nous avons vécus, et l'absence de mère… Je perds pieds… et… »

L'homme aux cheveux châtain comprenant la tournure de la scène repoussa doucement sa chaise et se leva pour rejoindre sa fille bouleversée qui, les larmes aux yeux, enfouit son visage dans le cou de son père protecteur. Celui-ci resserra ses bras autour de sa fille unique et tant aimée. Il la teint de cette manière pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle se calme et il lui demanda soucieux.

« Dis-moi, est-ce que des personnes t'importunent à la faculté, par exemple ? »

« Non, on ne peut pas vraiment considérer qu'ils m'importunent, mais il est vrai que des personnes sont passées de la vénération et l'admiration, à l'indifférence ou même la haine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis forte et je sais très bien me défendre au sens propre comme au figuré. Je n'ai que faire de ce qu'ils pensent et je ne leur ferai aucun cadeau s'ils s'approchent trop de moi dans un but méprisable ou autre. »

« Je sais que tu es forte, Shizuru. Mais nous avons tous nos moments de vulnérabilité, et tes amis les plus proches, Reito, Takeda, Haruka et Yukino comment agissent-ils ? »

« Ils n'ont pas changé, ils m'apprécient pour qui je suis vraiment et non pour un statut. »

« Tu as bien de la chance d'avoir de si bons et sincères amis. Fais en sorte qu'ils restent près de toi toujours alors. »

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour y faire le repas. Elle lui rendit le sourire, elle l'aimait profondément n'importe qui pourrait le voir sans aucun effort et ce lien avait été renforcé par la mort de Chinatsu Viola.

« Laissez, je vais cuisiner ce soir. Vous pouvez aller prendre un bain relaxant si vous voulez. »

« Tu es sure ? Mais tu n'as pas de devoirs ce soir ? »

« Je m'étais avancée donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

« Je ne sais pas de qui tu tiens ta rigueur en ce qui concerne les devoirs… »

« De mère, apparemment. »

« C'est vrai que ta mère était l'élève modèle. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Prenez votre temps, tout sera près d'ici une trentaine de minutes. »

« Très bien, chef Shizuru. »

« Père… » Dit-elle d'un ton las et bas.

« C'est bon, j'arrête. Moi aussi je t'aime ma fille. Allez, j'y vais. »

Sotaro Viola disparut vers le couloir étroit menant jusqu'à la salle de bain, il avait grand besoin de se détendre. La conversation avait été éprouvante, il comprenait les questionnements de sa fille mais elle ne savait pas tout de l'histoire liant les trois familles Fujino, Viola et Kruger. Mais le passé était remonté à la surface justement à cause du retour de l'héritier Kruger à Fuuka après plus de 25 ans passés en Europe et juste quelques mois avant la mort de la mère de Shizuru. Toutefois, il sait qu'il devra bientôt lui raconter mais reparler de Chinatsu depuis sa mort, il y a deux ans, était pénible.

Shizuru, quant à elle, retourna son attention sur le repas qu'elle allait préparer, cela lui changerait les idées. Elle ne savait que faire. Finalement, elle décida de préparer une grande salade d'été rafraîchissante et légère, pour cela elle aurait besoin d'aromates. Elle sortit de la maison pour aller voir ce qu'elle pourrait trouver de bon dans son jardin. Alors qu'elle allait se baisser pour se servir, elle entendit un bruit. Elle leva la tête, le ciel était devenu soudainement bien gris et menaçant. Il semblerait que l'air trop lourd et étouffant d'aujourd'hui allait donner naissance à un bel orage qui ne tarderait pas à éclater. Le ciel commençait doucement à se zébrer de grands éclairs lumineux. Elle rejoignit vite l'intérieur du logis devenu celui des Viola avec quelques feuilles de Shiso et basilic alors que déjà quelques gouttes commençaient à tomber et marquer le sol.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La motarde et la résolue

**Voici la suite ! Je poste le second chapitre tout de suite car je pars bientôt dans le sud et je ne pourrai normalement pas poster le chapitre suivant ou me connecter avant fin juillet. Enfin, si vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vous insistez… Je pourrais peut-être faire un effort et essayer de poster le troisième chapitre avant mon retour de vacances. Qui sait ?... Alors à vos claviers ;)**

 **Merci à ceux qui me lisent, me suivent, ou me commentent :) ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Une jeune femme portant une combinaison en cuir de motard faite sur-mesure et un casque avec la visière teintée baissée sortit comme une fusée d'un énorme manoir luxueux probablement le plus grand de la ville et le plus sécurisé de tous. Elle enfourchait un bolide à deux roues impressionnant. Une machine du diable pouvant passer de 0 à 100 km/h en moins de trois secondes. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'âge légal de la conduire mais elle faisait de la moto depuis ses 10 ans et elle était extrêmement douée, et puis son père avait tellement de pouvoir du haut de son empire qu'elle prenait ce droit au nom des Kruger. Derrière elle une vieille femme essoufflée courrait à perdre haleine et s'arrêta au portail n'en pouvant plus. Elle se tenait contre celui-ci pour ne pas que ses jambes ne la trahissent et s'écroulent sous elle.

« Mademoiselle Kruger ! Mademoiselle ! » Cria-t-elle.

Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait complètement disparu et personne n'essayait jamais de la poursuivre c'était peine perdue, elle était beaucoup trop douée comme pilote pour être rattrapée.

« Et mince, comment je vais expliquer à Monsieur Kruger qu'elle m'a encore échappée et qu'elle n'aura pas fait ses devoirs quand il sera rentré. Natsuki Kruger, vous m'agacez plus que tout ! Quel enfant insupportable, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ce poste de malheur. »

Elle sentit quelques gouttes de pluie et la vieille femme pâlit.

« Mon dieu, il ne manquait plus que ça. S'il apprend qu'en plus sa fille est sortie alors qu'un grand orage se prépare, je suis finie, finie et je peux déjà me préparer à mon imminent licenciement. Raah les familles les plus riches sont toujours les pires… Enfant gâté ! »

« Tu ne m'auras jamais, vieille peau ! » Fit Natsuki tout en riant avant d'accélérer.

Cette jeune fille rebelle et sauvage de 17 ans n'en faisait souvent qu'à sa tête, son père Kioshi Kruger étant tout puissant dans cette ville et ayant pratiquement toujours obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait, elle aussi agissait à sa guise sans aucune retenue, à moins bien sûr que son père lui mette lui-même des limites et l'interdise certaines choses.

.

Il était 20h30 passé de quelques minutes et Shizuru ressortit dehors rapidement protégée sous un parapluie pour aller chercher quelques pots de fleurs qu'il fallait mieux rentrer à l'abri sous le petit porche à l'entrée, avant que les fleurs soient complètement fichues et écrasées sous le poids de l'eau. C'est à cet instant qu'elle entendit une moto pétarader fortement et passer dans sa rue, elle releva la tête pour la voir freiner et s'arrêter un peu plus loin. C'était une bien jolie moto et un peu trop luxueuse pour appartenir au quartier de l'autre côté de sa rue, celui-ci était encore plus miséreux que le sien. A côté des habitants d'en face, les Viola serait presque riches, enfin non, pas riches tout de même mais en tout cas à l'abri du besoin et surtout à l'abri d'être expulsés.

Shizuru était de nature curieuse et ne put s'empêcher d'observer depuis son portail. Une personne en descendit et trotta jusqu'au passage menant aux maisons voisines. En chemin, cette personne se débarrassa de son casque, le gardant en main. La pluie ruisselait sur son visage et ses longs cheveux sombres, elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif au alentour avant de s'engouffrer dans l'allée. C'était une femme, une femme plus que mystérieuse et elle venait assez souvent le soir dans ce quartier, bizarre… pensa Shizuru. Puis, elle rentra vite à l'intérieur se rendant compte que la pluie se faisait plus virulente et que sa curiosité n'avait pas lieu d'être, après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires.

.

Natsuki arriva devant une petite maison qui ne payait pas de mine, à la limite de l'insalubrité, en tout cas d'extérieur. Une de ses maisons identiques, banales et rectilignes, mal entretenues et avec très peu de verdure. Elle rentra sans y être invitée. Elle ouvra délicatement le petit portail bancal en bois légèrement pourri, qui avait du mal à tenir encore debout et courra silencieusement parallèlement à l'allée mais tout en restant proche de la haie délimitant le périmètre de la maisonnette. Elle monta sur un muret d'un mètre de haut tout au plus et grimpa à une gouttière mal fixée avec une grande dextérité, tel un félin. Elle s'accrocha de ses deux mains à la rambarde d'un balcon et avec une simple traction, elle se hissa et enfin, sauta sur le balcon qui menait à une chambre de jeune fille à en voir le rose un peu partout à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Elle frappa deux fois à la porte-fenêtre tout en se pressant contre le mur. Une jeune femme lui sourit de l'autre côté de la vitre et l'invita à entrer. Celle-ci se dirigea vers sa porte de chambre et la ferma à clé. Elle revint vers Natsuki qui retira sa veste trempée, ses chaussures salies et posa son casque au sol. La jeune fille habitant cette chambre lui essuya le visage à l'aide d'un mouchoir en papier qu'elle sortit du tiroir de son bureau. Après s'être débarrassée du mouchoir humide dans la petite poubelle non loin d'elles, elle se colla contre la motarde qui apparemment avait l'habitude de venir ici. Ses intentions étaient plus que claires, ce rendez-vous habituel mais caché n'était pas pour parler mode, cinéma ou du prochain devoir de mathématiques, mais bien pour se laisser aller au plaisir de la chair, à assouvir un désir qui les consumait toutes les deux.

Ces deux jeunes filles étaient amies depuis peu et elles s'étaient mises d'accord sur une sorte de contrat implicite, personne ne devait savoir qu'une Kruger couchait avec une femme quelconque et fille d'ouvrier sans renom et en contrepartie personne ne devait savoir que Aoi couchait avec des femmes. Le pacte était scellé.

Il y avait un lien entre elles certes, mais difficile de le qualifier d'amour ou de passion. Elles s'entendaient bien, elles se plaisaient physiquement, elles préféraient les femmes toutes les deux, elles avaient de l'expérience dans le domaine sexuel et savaient innover, et elles avaient toutes les deux tendances à ne pas s'amouracher, les sentiments ça faisaient souvent trop mal. Elles passaient donc du bon temps, sans se soucier du lendemain. Aucune prises de tête, exactement ce que Natsuki Kruger avait besoin pour l'instant.

Aoi déshabilla rapidement Natsuki qui commença à en faire de même. La tension monta d'un coup et toutes excitées elles se donnèrent l'une à l'autre. Leurs hormones étaient véritablement en folie, rien de surprenant pour des jeunes filles de 17 ans. Tout en redécouvrant encore une fois le corps plutôt bien formé d'Aoi, Natsuki repensa à son amour de jeunesse. Cette pensée furtive lui traversa l'esprit, la troublant pendant quelques secondes. Elle aimerait retomber amoureuse et revivre la passion mais apparemment son cœur ne voulait pas y faire entrer Aoi. Elle était juste une bonne amie avec des petits plus non négligeables, rien de plus.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda Aoi le souffle court, voyant passer un trouble dans les yeux verts lui faisant face.

« Rien… Ce n'est pas important. » Répondit Natsuki tout en se penchant pour l'embrasser fougueusement avant de reprendre où elles s'étaient arrêtées.

Elles assouvirent leur désir pendant plus d'une heure. Enfin, Natsuki retomba sur le lit épuisée après un intense et énième orgasme. Elles avaient toutes les deux une respiration accélérée qui doucement reprenait un rythme normal. Alors qu'elles étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre depuis seulement quelques minutes, Aoi bougea pour s'allonger plus confortablement sur le torse de Natsuki, mais celle-ci décida de se lever. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et commença à se rhabiller en récupérant ses vêtements disséminés un peu partout dans la chambre.

« Tu pars déjà ? » Aoi était un peu déçue, mais ne le fit pas vraiment paraître.

« Je suis partie un peu rapidement de chez moi, alors que je n'avais pas vraiment le droit. Je préfère rentrer avant que mon père envoie des hélicoptères ou je ne sais quoi d'autre à ma recherche. Merci pour ce bon moment. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir, tu le sais. A très bientôt alors ? »

« Oui, on fait comme d'habitude. Je t'appelle ou je t'écris. Bonne nuit. »

Elle enfila sa veste encore humide et prit son casque reposant sur le sol. Elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre et après un simple signe de tête comme salut, elle sortit et reprit le même chemin qu'elle avait emprunté précédemment. La pluie avait cessé. Elle se réceptionna sur le sol très facilement, un sol devenu un peu boueux à cause du temps. Elle ouvrit le petit portail sans faire de bruit et enfila son casque. Elle démarra sa moto et partit en trombe, direction le manoir des Kruger. Ces visites étaient vite devenues une sorte de rituel.

.

Shizuru et son père avait terminé de manger. Elle avait fait la vaisselle et son père l'avait aidé à l'essuyer. Il faisait déjà nuit père était maintenant dans le salon, il écoutait de la musique classique pendant qu'il lisait un livre sur le canapé du salon, il réajusta ses lunettes alors qu'il alluma une petite lampe pour mieux voir ce qu'il lisait. Shizuru quant à elle, décida d'aller prendre un bon bain aux huiles pour se détendre. Les orages la rendaient toujours très nerveuse, peut-être un mauvais souvenir de jeunesse encore tenace.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, lorsque le téléphone sonna, le combiné à l'étage comme celui au rez-de-chaussée dans le salon. Au bout de deux sonneries, elle allait répondre mais au moment de décrocher, elle s'aperçut que son père avait déjà pris l'appel. Elle ne dit mot mais écouta un instant la conversation. C'était l'homme tenant d'une main de fer la ville toute entière et par la même occasion le père de Shizuru, l'héritier Kruger. Pourquoi appelait-il si tard ? Que mijote-il ?

Toujours silencieuse, Shizuru apprit que son père allait faire des heures supplémentaires quitte à ne dormir que trois heures par nuit, qu'il devra céder un de ses brevets que mon père avait mis tant de besogne à obtenir et de lui rappeler par la même occasion qu'il n'avait rien à dire, juste à lui obéir car il lui devait bien de l'argent. Cette conversation était à sens unique, le père de Shizuru ne faisait qu'acquiescer démuni et soumis, mais elle pouvait aisément deviner que son père prenait sur lui. Shizuru sentit dans le ton de voix de Kioshi Kruger qu'il prenait un malin plaisir et surtout qu'il était de plus en plus hautain, peut-être dû à son orgueil envers Sotaro Viola. La châtaigne sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et raccrocha le combiné qu'elle écrasa contre le socle, extériorisant sa colère par ce geste. Cela ne pouvait plus durer de cette manière, elle devait agir. Mais qu'elle était le lien entre ses deux hommes et leur histoire commune pour que son père se soumette autant ? Elle repartit en direction de la salle de bain, elle réfléchirait à un plan d'attaque dans les remous relaxants d'une eau brûlante parfumée.

Elle coulissa la porte très fine et fit couler l'eau qui doucement rempli la baignoire. Elle y versa quelques huiles et des sels moussants. La pièce s'emplit assez rapidement de vapeur et de senteurs. Elle se déshabilla et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de l'évier. Elle souffla un grand coup en voyant son regard agacé et soucieux. Le miroir commençait doucement à s'embuer, son reflet se fit de plus en plus flou. Elle passa sa main histoire de faire disparaître cette humidité vaporeuse sur le miroir. Son visage réapparut net à nouveau et elle s'écria déterminée.

« Ce Kioshi Kruger ! Il ne s'en sortira pas impunément surtout si c'est bien l'ordure que je pense qu'il est. Il a surement un point faible et je le trouverai. Mère, toi qui le connaissais si bien, aide-moi si j'ai bien raison. »

Elle tourna son regard vers le bain enfin prêt. Elle y plongea son corps et poussa un soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau chaude autour d'elle détendre tous ses muscles tellement tendus. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit d'un coup, peut-être qu'une idée venait de germer dans son esprit, en tout cas ça en avait tout l'air. Elle se parla à elle-même.

« Demain monsieur Kruger, je vous rends une petite visite dans l'intention de postuler chez vous, dans votre entreprise et je verrai bien ce que je pourrai trouver sur vous. Mon plan d'attaque sera le même que le fameux piège du cheval de Troie et je pourrai en plus gagner mon propre argent dans le but de poursuivre mon rêve et de rentrer dans une grande école de droit, celle que je désire. »

Elle savait très bien que son père sera plus que surpris d'apprendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire mais elle lui cachera ses réelles intentions, même si elle sait pertinemment qu'il ne sera pas dupe. Mais dans le doute, elle jouera ses meilleurs pions.

Son esprit ne faisait que bouillonnait constamment et peu importait le sujet. Puis, elle plongea entièrement son corps et son visage dans l'eau et ressortit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle remit ses cheveux en place d'un geste gracieux, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix.

« Shizuru, ça va ? Tu es là-dedans depuis un certain temps… »

« Oui, oui, tout va bien, je sors bientôt. »

« Très bien, je vais aller me coucher. Ne tarde pas trop, je ne veux pas que tu t'endormes dans la baignoire. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, père. »

Elle se leva et sortit du bain. Le léger courant d'air passant sur sa peau humide la fit frissonner. Elle agrippa sa serviette l'attendant pliée sur le rebord du lavabo et s'enroula le corps dedans bien contente du confort et de la chaleur qu'elle lui apportait. Elle enfila une nuisette mauve épousant parfaitement ses formes gracieusement féminines et enfin, se dirigea vers sa chambre pour dormir, alors que la nuit se faisait de plus en plus noire et silencieuse.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Retournement de situation

**Chapitre 3**

Nous étions samedi, et il faisait assez chaud malgré qu'il ne fût que 9h30. L'orage de la veille avait fait se dissiper les nuages qu'il y avait au dessus de la ville depuis quelques jours, pour le plus grand bonheur des habitants de Fuuka. C'est ainsi que de bon matin sous les rayons chauds du soleil, Shizuru se retrouva devant un gigantesque manoir, pour ne pas dire un véritable château de luxe. Il y avait un portail noir et doré joliment forgé de plusieurs mètres de haut, rien que l'entrée de cette habitation donnait le ton sur ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de ces murs. Elle se pencha vers l'interphone, appuya sur le bouton pour l'actionner et se présenta lorsqu'une voix forte et masculine se fit entendre.

« Bonjour, qui est-ce ? »

« Bonjour, j'espère ne pas vous déranger. Je suis Shizuru Viola, la fille de Sotaro Viola. J'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'homme la coupa.

« Ah, Shizuru Viola, intéressant. Attendez quelques instants, une de mes domestiques va venir à votre rencontre et vous amenez jusqu'à moi. » Sa voix était teintée de curiosité et d'une certaine excitation non dissimulée.

« Très bien, merci Monsieur. »

Le son provenant de l'interphone prit fin. Elle attendit moins d'une minute, une jeune femme très polie portant un uniforme de domestique s'approcha du portail qui s'ouvrit tout seul assez rapidement sans émettre le moindre bruit.

« Vous êtes mademoiselle Viola ? »

« Oui, c'est bien moi. »

« Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait. Monsieur Kruger est dans son salon en train de se détendre. » Lui confit-elle tout en lui montrant le chemin de la main et en faisant une légère révérence.

« Merci. » s'écria Shizuru qui reconnaissait bien là le monde guindé et plein de servilité dans lequel elle avait grandi, une légère piqure de rappel qui lui montrait qu'elle avait changé.

Elles traversèrent une jolie cour aménagée et fleurie, suivirent une petite allée qui doucement devenait de plus en plus épaisse, puis elles arrivèrent devant l'énorme porte menant à la demeure. Elles montèrent d'abord les quelques marches, puis entrèrent. Il y avait de sublimes tapisseries, sculptures et œuvres d'art disposées un peu partout. Les couloirs étaient tellement grands, les plafonds tellement élevés et lumineux. Enfin, elles rentrèrent dans une pièce d'une taille conséquente, comportant de grandes baies vitrées faisant entrer la lumière de manière stupéfiante, des tapis d'orient tissés et brodés à la main sans aucun doute, et un piano à queue blanc scintillant de mille feu, aucune poussière n'épousait ne serait-ce qu'un seul objet dans cette pièce. Il faut dire que cette demeure employée plus d'une douzaine de domestiques rien que pour l'intérieur, sans compter les jardiniers, les agents de sécurité ou bien le voiturier qui se rajouter au reste.

Kioshi Kruger, portant majestueusement un kimono traditionnel japonais, était assis sur un long sofa de cuir et de tissu, il dégustait tranquillement un verre de whisky japonais, un Yamazaki single malt 50 ans d'âge, une bouteille coutant une véritable petite fortune*. Il fit signe à la domestique la sachant à l'entrée du salon accompagnée de l'invitée surprise. Il déposa son verre vide sur une table basse asiatique sculpté et se leva pour enfin faire face à Shizuru qui se pencha légèrement en avant comme signe de respect et d'excuse pour l'intrusion fortuite dans son manoir si tôt.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Viola. »

« Bonjour monsieur Kruger, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser de venir vous importuner de si bon matin sans avoir téléphoner ou pris rendez-vous au préalable... »

L'homme fort de sa carrure et de sa prestance lui coupa de nouveau la parole, à croire que c'était une habitude chez lui et qu'il en avait tous les droits.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, vous ne me dérangez pas. Sinon, pensez bien que je n'aurais pas hésité à vous convier à revenir un autre jour plus propice. En quoi puis-je vous être d'une quelconque aide ? »

« Je suis à la recherche d'un emploi et j'aimerais savoir si vous pouviez m'offrir un travail au sein de votre société, pour me faire de l'expérience et récolter de l'argent pour mes études. » Demanda-t-elle avec aplomb sans plus de préambule.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous demandez un emploi spontanément et pourquoi dans ma demeure ? Votre père est-il au courant ? » S'enquit-il curieux.

« Non, cela ne le concerne pas, j'ai 20 ans et je dois faire mes propres choix. Je lui dirai plus tard ceci-dit. Et pour répondre à votre première question, je pense qu'avec une villa et un empire comme le votre, vous ne devez jamais avoir assez de mains et de cerveaux utiles. Et je peux travailler dans divers domaines, la finance, la gestion, la bourse, l'administration, le droit, mon père m'a beaucoup appris comme je devais normalement reprendre le flambeau de son… enfin bref, vous savez je pense… »

« Hmm je vois, et vous venez me voir car vous avez besoin d'argent ? Ou c'est pour une autre raison ? » Demanda-t-il par pure méfiance mais également par curiosité.

« Non, en effet j'ai besoin d'argent pour mes études et le meilleur moyen d'apprendre est encore avec la personne qui dirige presque tout le business de Fuuka depuis… » Elle s'arrêta encore à la fin de sa phrase mais cette fois, monsieur Kruger la termina.

« Oui, depuis que j'ai racheté toutes les entreprises du coin. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez il y a les forts et les faibles, c'est la loi de la jungle dans ce milieu. » Dit-il avec toute l'arrogance qu'il détenait.

[« Racheté ? J'aurai dit ruiné et écrasé comme des insectes par la malhonnêteté et la fraude… »] Pensa-t-elle fortement.

« Vous avez dit quelques chose ? » S'exclama t-il en se retournant.

Avait-elle pensé trop fort ? Non, impossible. Elle avait de la haine dans ses deux rubis mais tourna vite le regard vers sa droite et se recomposa.

« En tout cas, votre père fait du bon travail, heureusement qu'un homme aussi honnête, docile et avec autant de talents travaille pour moi, j'en retire beaucoup de bonne chose pour mon empire, énormément même. »

Il marqua un temps et la détailla d'un regard plutôt soutenu, voir lubrique et cela la dégouta profondément mais elle n'en fit rien, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on la scrutait de cette manière et ça ne serait pas la dernière.

« Vous savez, je trouve que vous ressemblez tellement à votre mère. D'une égale beauté. Votre père m'avez caché que vous étiez si grande et déjà si femme, surement quelques années de plus que ma fille unique encore bien immature… Je suis enchanté de faire la connaissance de la fille de Chinatsu. »

Le regard de Shizuru changea, son masque se fissura pendant quelques secondes à l'entente du prénom de sa mère, et elle ne put le garder en place. Dans ses yeux, il y avait de la peine criante, une douleur toujours virulente lui donnant parfois encore des haut-le-cœur quand elle repensait à l'enterrement de sa mère et son absence pesante. Quant au patriarche Kruger, des souvenirs douloureux d'échec, d'impuissance et de rejet lui revinrent en mémoire comme un coup de fouet. Des sentiments qu'il haïssait, après tout il était plein d'orgueil et d'arrogance. Cela se ressentit dans les mots qui sortirent sincèrement de sa bouche sans aucune retenue.

« Ah, Chinatsu… _Dit-il à nouveau._ Quelle perte abominable, j'en suis vraiment désolé. C'était une femme admirable et bien trop belle pour mourir. Ceci-dit, j'aurais aimé qu'elle fasse partie d'une famille plus riche pour avoir droit à un enterrement comme il se doit et comme elle le méritait mais c'est comme ça. Elle sera regrettée pour longtemps… »

Puis, il se retourna sans un mot de plus, lui fit signe de la main de le suivre et continua son chemin pour la mener jusqu'à son bureau personnel se trouvant un peu plus loin.

 _[« Surtout trop belle pour un homme répugnant comme vous ! Ma mère n'aurait jamais pu vous aimer même si vous la courtisiez des centaines de fois, et parce qu'elle ne vous a pas aimé et qu'elle vous a repoussé, vous vous êtes vengé en ruinant complètement mon père et notre famille, j'en suis sûre. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas vous le prenez comme employé. Comment ose-t-il parler de cette manière… Calme-toi, Shizuru. Si tu veux aider ton père à réduire ses dettes en découvrant ses magouilles et récolter des preuves, et aussi avoir le droit à une école de droit de renom, prends sur toi. »]_ Pensa-t-elle les poings serrés.

Shizuru fut profondément écœurer par les mots plein de dureté et dénué de délicatesse qu'il venait de prononcer, et surtout qu'il osait prononcer devant elle, mais elle fit comme si de rien était et ravala sa colère. Pour elle, ce Kruger ne faisait pas le poids face à son cher père de toute manière.

Si Shizuru était si sure d'elle concernant des éventuelles magouilles, c'était car la société Viola marchait très très bien depuis des générations et du jour au lendemain des clients fidèles et réguliers décidèrent de ne plus faire appel à leur entreprise. Des rumeurs ont commencé à naitre au sein de la petite ville de Fuuka, des rumeurs qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. C'est alors que la famille Kruger s'installa dans le manoir le plus imposant de la ville et doucement écrasa tout le monde, récupérant des clients, conseillant et déconseillant d'autres. Shizuru commença à se poser toutes sortes de questions après avoir entendu par inadvertance dans un coin de couloi à la faculté, deux jeunes autrefois issus de la haute société comme elle se confier sur des similitudes dans la faillite de leur commerce familiale autrefois florissant, des rumeurs qui aussi ont jailli de nul part alors que les Kruger apparurent dans leurs relations de collaboration et de commerce.

Shizuru sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une jeune femme arrivant de nulle part, passa juste devant elle en courant, la faisant presque tomber et la sortant totalement de ses pensées sanglantes.

« Faites attention… » Lui fit-elle.

« Désolée, je… » Répondit le missile humain qui s'arrêta pour s'excuser et reprendre son souffle les deux mains sur ses genoux.

Leur regard se croisa, la jeune brune déboulant dans le couloir trouva Shizuru mignonne, même très mignonne et lui sourit, mais son visage changea en regardant à l'autre bout du couloir. Cette scène n'échappa pas au patriarche, lui faisant même lever un sourcil de curiosité. Quant à Shizuru, elle n'en avait que faire d'une malpolie qui bousculait les autres surtout d'une Kruger, à en voir les même cheveux sombres aux reflets exceptionnels que Kioshi Kruger portait également, bref des gens avares, envieux et méprisables à coups surs.

« Oh, elle arrive, je dois y aller. » S'écria la jeune fille qui prit ses jambes à son cou.

« Ne court pas comme ça, Natsuki ! Tu oublies que tu as 17 ans et non 6 ans. » S'écria l'homme mûr excédé par le comportement capricieux et bourru de sa fille.

« Mais s'il te plait, arrête de me trouver des domestiques aussi vieux et collants. J'en peux plus, c'est épuisant. Franchement, elle est obligée d'attendre devant la porte des toilettes, j'ai l'impression de vivre avec une sangsue de 101 ans. » Répliqua-t-elle en diminuant sa vitesse et se retournant vers son père.

« Natsuki ! Fais un effort et arrête tes enfantillages, tu veux ! »

« Mais père, laissez-moi au moins donner mon avis lorsque vous choisissez un domestique pour ma propre personne. »

« Ne me réponds pas et arrête de te donner en spectacle, en plus tu vois bien que je suis en compagnie d'une personne ! La conversation est close, vas dans ta chambre réviser au lieu de m'agacer, ça ne te fera pas de mal.»

« Oui père. » Répondit Natsuki défaite, la voix faible en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Elle s'écrasait toujours face à son père, elle le savait très dur quand il s'énervait. Elle repartit en trainant des pieds et en soupirant lorsqu'une vieille femme corpulente la rattrapa avec un plateau supportant une mixture verdâtre de son cru, un remède miracle pour être une jeune fille à la peau de rêve soi-disant, mais Natsuki s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante.

« C'est bon, très bien tu as gagné. Je vais le boire ton truc dégoutant, mais j'irai surement le vomir après… » La voix se fit de plus en plus basse, alors que les deux femmes disparaissaient dans une pièce voisine.

Shizuru fut outrée de constater que personne n'avait pris le temps de la présenter, à aucune personne qu'ils avaient rencontré sur leur chemin d'ailleurs et même pas à sa chère fille, Natsuki. Qui soit dit en passant avait le plaisir de vivre sur l'argent que son père avait réussi à récolter en piégeant ses concurrents qui ne purent que s'incliner, et qui en plus se plaignait d'avoir une domestique à sa botte. C'est vrai que sa fille n'avait rien fait, elle était juste née dans la famille Kruger, mais Shizuru ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr toutes les personnes de cette famille, c'était presque physique.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte énorme coulissante, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers une énorme chaise surement hors de prix et confortable au possible. Il l'invita à entrer, elle referma la porte et vint s'assoir devant son bureau. Elle le vit réfléchir les deux mains jointes sur le bureau supportant son menton et dit enfin :

« Votre venue spontanée tombe à pic, j'ai justement besoin de quelqu'un. Dans mon empire colossal, une nouvelle recrue au savoir intéressant et à la si jolie plastique pourra surement me servir et ainsi permettre à celui-ci de devenir encore plus imposant. Mais…»

« Très bien, je vous écoute. Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ? » Insista-elle alors que Kruger s'était arrêté dans sa phrase et la laissa en suspens.

« Mais… je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un dans ma société pour le moment, mais je vous réserverai une place particulière quand il y en aura une de disponible. Ce que je voulais vous proposer en attendant, puisque vous avez l'air de vouloir vraiment travailler dans un but que je trouve légitime et intelligent, c'est d'accepter de devenir la domestique personnel de ma fille, Natsuki. Vous êtes jeune, belle, dégourdie… »

« Pardon ? Domestique personnel de votre fille ? Mais je ne pourrai pas être disponible toute la journée, j'ai quinze heures de fac encore pendant une semaine. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre, tant elle était étonnée et prise de court, ne sachant plus si elle avait eu une bonne idée de venir.

« Et bien oui, ma fille a besoin d'une domestique comme vous, vous avez du caractère je suppose, comme votre mère, en plus vous avez presque son âge, vous pourrez ainsi peut-être la comprendre davantage, parce que moi j'ai vraiment beaucoup de difficulté. Et puis, quinze heures d'étude ce n'est rien, vous aurez bien assez de temps pour aider Natsuki les autres semaines. Vous savez ma fille va finir par tuer sa domestique actuelle comme vous avez pu le remarquer par vous même, mais vous, je suis sur que vous serez la faire craquer et la rendre docile. » Lui confia-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Shizuru n'était pas sure de vouloir comprendre ce qu'il insinuait par là, mais au fond elle n'avait pas du tout envie de savoir.

 _[« J'espère qu'il ne me prend pas pour un jouet que sa fille pourra utiliser et humilier car sinon je lui ferai vivre un cauchemar à sa fille sans même qu'elle ne se rende compte que je suis l'instigatrice ou qu'elle ne puisse en parler à son cher papa. Il a l'air d'aimer reproduire certain schéma… Soumettre mon père à son autorité et soumettre la fille des Viola à sa propre fille. »]_ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui donne un travail de domestique. Ce n'est pas que ce soit un sous métier, mais cela ne lui convenait pas du tout, elle se savait pleine de capacités, d'autorité naturelle, d'ambition et de soif d'apprendre encore et encore. Elle avait tout de même un reste de fierté de noblesse en elle, après tout elle faisait partie de la famille des Viola longtemps indétrônable à Fuuka, mais elle décida de mettre tout ça de côté. Elle avait vécu tellement de chose en si peu de temps que ce ne serait qu'une autre péripétie de son histoire. Elle prit une grande respiration :

« Très bien, c'est d'accord. J'accepte… »

Son sourire s'agrandit, un sourire pervers et sadique comme s'il prenait du plaisir. Encore une victoire pour le grand maitre en soumission Kioshi Kruger.

« Mais je n'émettrai qu'une seule condition. Je ne supporterai pas que votre fille se joue de moi ou m'humilie, je reste une Viola peu importe que notre famille n'est plus le même rang, vous me comprenez ? » S'enquit Shizuru sure d'elle.

« Pas de problème, je remettrai ma fille en place si cela est vraiment nécessaire et légitime bien sûr. »

Ils se serrèrent la main, signe de l'accord.

« Vous commencez dans huit jours, 9h ici même. Juste le temps que je licencie la domestique actuelle, mais ce n'est qu'une formalité des plus banales. »

L'héritier avait l'habitude de licencier son personnel pour n'importe quelle raison, pour une simple broutille ou tout simplement parce qu'il se lassait souvent. Bref, il était reconnu que travailler pour les Kruger n'était pas de tout repos et surtout qu'il était assez rare de rester à leur service très longtemps. Shizuru avait noté son snobisme et sa suffisance extrême sur autrui, comme si disposer des services de domestiques et de les jeter à sa guise était quelque chose de tout à fait normal, mais elle avait vécu dans ce monde et en avait l'habitude.

« C'est noté pour le jour et l'heure. Ah oui, j'oubliais… si vous pouviez éviter de parler à mon père de notre accord pour le moment, j'aimerais lui annoncer moi-même. »

« Très bien, mais je ne vous garantis pas que ma langue ne fourche quand je le croiserai et que cela m'échappe. » Lui révéla-t-elle, le regard empli de défi.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son bureau où il indiqua, d'un signe ferme de la main, à une domestique non loin de là de la reconduire jusqu'au portail externe.

Que venait-elle de faire ? Était-ce vraiment une si bonne idée ? Qu'en penserait réellement son père qui, elle le savait, l'épargnait en lui cachant des choses pour son propre bien, tout en prenant sur lui ?


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le maître Kruger

**Voici le chapitre suivant :) Je vous laisse le découvrir...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **P.s : merci pour les reviews et les followers !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Natsuki était postée à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle observait discrètement derrière ses rideaux le départ de son ancienne domestique personnel, celle qu'elle avait à ses services depuis un an déjà. La vieille sangsue comme elle aimait tant l'appeler. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment appréciée car elle l'énervait plus qu'autre chose mais cela lui fit un petit pincement tout de même d'apprendre son renvoie, on s'habitue à tout le monde même aux personnes auxquelles on ne pensait pas cela possible. Par qui allait-elle être remplacée ? Son père ne lui avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle. C'est peut-être un mal pour un bien ? Quel âge aura-t-elle ? Sera-t-elle plus stricte, plus barbante ou plus gentille ? Elle se posait toutes sortes de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pour l'instant aucune réponse. Mais Natsuki avait beaucoup d'imagination, elle inventa donc tous les scénarios possibles, des plus atroces aux plus attrayants.

Soudain, un sourire coquin se peignit sur ses lèvres charnues quand elle se mit à imaginer l'éventuelle personne qui pourrait remplacer son ancienne domestique, pourquoi pas une déesse de son âge au corps de rêve, une jeune femme anciennement mannequin par exemple et lui obéissant au doigt et à l'œil. Non, elle aurait peur de se perdre dans le jeu et d'y laisser des plumes, surtout si la femme en question est son type. Elle secoua la tête et se frappa doucement les joues, histoire de sortir de ses rêveries fantasques, surtout que sa domestique ne sera pas là pour ce genre de choses. « Natsuki, hentai ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être obsédée ! » Se gronda-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle venait d'apprendre il y a moins d'une heure que son père lui avait trouvé une jeune femme comme domestique plus adaptée à la comprendre et l'aider soi-disant. C'est bien rare les fois où son père écoutait ses plaintes ou ses requêtes. C'est vrai qu'il avait accepté qu'elle fasse de la moto et qu'elle s'en achète une, il avait même fini par accepter que sa fille préfère les femmes aux hommes, cependant il avait émis une condition sur le rang social des femmes avec qui sa fille sortait, même si elle avait outrageusement transgressé cette règle. Natsuki craignait énormément son père, elle savait qu'elle lui devait obéissance et qu'elle devait se consacrer totalement à l'empire Kruger quand son règne serait venu. En attendant ce jour, elle devait apprendre à devenir Directeur général et tout ce que cela impliquait. Cependant Natsuki est quelqu'un de rebelle, de sauvage et au fond reprendre l'empire Kruger n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu, elle aurait préféré une carrière dans le sport, l'art, ou la musique, elle voudrait aussi plus de liberté pour pouvoir explorer un peu plus ce monde, mais son père en avait décidé autrement.

Elle entendit deux coups secs à sa porte et sans attendre une réponse, la personne entra et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Natsuki ? »

« Oui, père. »

« Ah, tu espionnes par ta fenêtre maintenant. Enfin bref, tu as pu ainsi assister au départ de ta chère domestique. »

« Vous n'étiez pas obligé de la licencier si rapidement sans préavis, vous auriez pu lui donner une autre tâche. Notre demeure est bien assez grande. Elle me suivait partout, me surveillait trop et me surprotégeait comme une gosse de 6 ans, c'est vrai elle n'était pas du tout à la pointe de la mode et faire du shopping avec elle s'était l'horreur certes, mais elle était douée en cuisine, même très douée et ce n'était pas la pire des domestiques que j'ai eu. »

« Natsuki, tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux. Ne doute pas, nous sommes des Kruger. Nous employons qui nous voulons et nous disposons d'eux quand nous voulons. A quoi sert-il de devenir puissant si nous ne pouvons pas faire ce que bon nous semble. Ne t'occupe dont pas d'elle, si elle est si douée comme tu le dis elle retrouvera du travail bien assez vite. »

« Mais c'était un peu radical, vous m'avez surprise. Je ne pensais pas que vous… Père, pourquoi m'avez-vous écouté ? »

« Pardon ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je me plains de mes vieilles domestiques depuis des années et d'un coup, vous décidez de m'écouter et d'agir vraiment… »

« Et bien, j'ai le droit d'être clément avec ma fille parfois. Non ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Qui est donc cette prochaine domestique, je ne vous ai pas vu avoir un seul rendez-vous depuis une semaine ? Enfin, si à part la fille de… »

« Oui, c'est bien la jeune fille qui est venue me rendre visite samedi matin. »

« Quoi ? Vraiment ? Mais elle n'avait pas la démarche d'une domestique… Je croyais qu'elle faisait partit de notre monde, que c'était une personne qui peut-être te seconder sur quelque chose de sérieux concernant l'entreprise, elle avait plutôt l'allure et des manières de riches que de pauvres. »

« Oui et alors ? »

« Je ne comprends pas c'est tout, ce genre de personne n'a normalement pas besoin de travailler à son âge et surtout pas en tant que subalterne mais plus comme responsable. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Shizuru… C'est la fille de Sotaro Viola. »

« Okay, je comprends mieux. »

« Ah oui, et que comprends-tu ? »

« Et bien, je sais que notre famille a un passé mouvementé avec les Viola depuis des années. Et Chie m'a dit que… » Natsuki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kioshi s'était rapproché et avait attrapé violemment le bras de sa fille la ramenant à lui par la même occasion et hurla subitement.

« Quoi Chie ? Que t'a-t-ELLE DIT ? RÉPONDS-MOI ! »

« Aïe ! Père, vous me faites mal ! »

« RÉPONDS-MOI TE DIS-JE ! »

« RIEN ! Juste ça, qu'il y avait eu des disputes et quelques différents. Et que sans tout ça, vous n'auriez jamais quitté cette ville et par conséquent, vous n'auriez jamais connu mère. Je ne serais d'ailleurs peut-être jamais née... »

Au fur à mesure des mots que sa fille unique prononça, Kioshi Kruger relâcha doucement sa prise et se rendit compte qu'il avait été trop loin. Il la regarda tendrement, Natsuki avait juste fait ressortir son côté sombre en parlant des Viola et de Chie. Elle savait que sa famille portait un secret qu'il lui était interdit de connaître mais un jour, elle le découvrira.

« Je suis désolé de m'être emporté de la sorte, mais ne reparle plus de ça s'il te plait et surtout je refuse que tu demandes des informations à ta tante, Chie. Si tu as des questions, j'essaierai d'y répondre mais je ne te garantis pas de réponse ceci-dit car après tout c'est du passé, c'est mon passé et non le tien et puis, ces Kruger là n'existent plus aujourd'hui. Nous nous sommes imposés au monde, c'est ce qui compte maintenant. Projettes-toi dans l'avenir. Tu sais Natsuki, je suis contente que Saeko m'ait offert une aussi jolie et forte héritière que toi. Paix à son âme. » Il posa une main sur le dessus de la tête de sa fille et tapota tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

C'était sa façon de lui montrer son affection, il la prenait rarement dans ses bras pour ne pas dire jamais.

« Enfin bref, Shizuru sera donc ta domestique à partir de maintenant. » Continua-t-il.

« Mais pourquoi cherche-t-elle un travail de domestique ? Elle a du faire de grandes études dans une grande école… Enfin avant que sa famille ne fasse faillite. »

« Elle voulait un travail, je n'avais que celui-là de disponible, elle a accepté. Point. » Dit-il tout simplement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous a fait cet homme, autrefois tellement riche et renommée pour que vous vouliez autant le rabaisser… » Émit Natsuki en secouant la tête.

Elle avait quelques fois entendu des brides de conversations privées qu'il avait eut avec des membres de la famille Kruger, notamment Chie. Natsuki était persuadée qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec deux autres familles pas seulement les Viola. Il parait que son père a changé du jour au lendemain et les Kruger ont décidé de partir à l'étranger, mais pourquoi revenir après 25 ans juste après avoir eu vent de la mort de Chinatsu Viola. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions car elle sentait que son père était différent quand il parlait des Viola et de Sotaro Viola, il devenait même malveillant. Elle avait déjà assisté à une entrevue entre eux deux, et son père ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau. Chie, la tante de Natsuki avait même un jour laissait entendre qu'il lui avait racheté des brevets, sortes de secrets de fabrication de famille normalement incessible car faisant reposer toute la pérennité d'une société dessus. Ces brevets sont ce qui a fait la grandeur des Viola au fil des années, pourquoi lapider une famille autrefois noble déjà anéantis et soumise ?

« Les Viola et les Kruger ne se sont jamais vraiment entendus, c'est comme ça c'est tout. Il n'y a pas toujours de raison. Et puis, après tout pour toi cette domestique c'est tout bénéfice, profites-en bien c'est une véritable beauté cette Shizuru, tu as carte blanche avec elle. Comme ça plus d'escapades en pleine nuit. »

Natsuki ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle n'aimait pas quand son père parlait de sa vie sexuelle si ouvertement.

« Carte blanche ? Que sous-entendez-vous ? Je ne suis pas comme ça… »

« Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant que tu vas dans les quartiers limite miséreux pour t'envoyer en l'air avec une certaine Aoi ? Je suis ton père, j'ai connaissance de tous tes faits et gestes, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. »

« Père, je… »

« J'oublie ça car tu es mon unique fille et héritière, et que tu me ressembles beaucoup de ce côté-là. Les chiens ne font pas des chats, mais arrête de la revoir. Tu ne dois pu te rabaisser à ça, tu es une femme de nos traditions familiales et non un homme, ou au moins choisis une femme de notre rang. »

« Tu considères Shizuru comme quelqu'un de notre rang, donc ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais c'est vrai qu'elle l'était... Elle aurait pu être parfaite pour toi il y a quelques années, mais plus maintenant, plus avec son nouveau statut social. Je dis juste qu'au lieu de sortir en cachette pour une simple roturière au risque qu'on te découvre, amuse-toi avec cette Shizuru ici-même que rien ne sorte d'ici et puis, elle sera ta domestique cela sera tout à fait normal qu'elle passe presque tout son temps avec toi. »

« Je ne vois pas trop où vous voulez en venir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'obliger à coucher avec moi si elle ne le désire pas. Je ne suis pas comme ça, père. Toutes les femmes que je rencontre ne tombent pas systématiquement sous mon charme et encore moins si elles sont de pures hétérosexuelles. Et puis, elle est certainement déjà en couple et n'aime peut-être pas les femmes. »

« Je sais qu'elle n'a personne dans sa vie et qu'un jeune homme le courtise mais qu'elle a refusé. »

« Père, mais vous tenez tout ça d'où ? Vous les surveillez ?»

« Je surveille tout le monde. Je te l'ai dit je sais tout dans cette ville, j'ai des oreilles et des yeux partout. Enfin, en tout cas l'ancienne domestique était peut-être une mégère mais elle était docile, alors que celle-ci est du genre indomptable, elle a du caractère, il y aura un peu de challenge dans ta vie et ça ne te fera pas de mal. Il faut t'endurcir. Et puis, j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle tombe sous ton charme… »

« Mais vous savez que mon cœur est brisé depuis que mon dernier amour m'a rejeté, je ne veux de personne d'autre, pas maintenant. Je sais qu'Aoi est déjà en train de tomber amoureuse de moi, je le vois dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes, elle a changé. Je pensais qu'elle cherchait la même chose que moi, mais malheureusement le destin en a voulu autrement et je vais lui briser le cœur à elle aussi en mettant fin à notre relation. Père, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une période de célibat pour me reconstruire sentimentalement et puis, si cette Shizuru s'attache, je lui ferai du mal à elle aussi…»

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase quand elle vit les traits de son père s'illuminer, elle vit un petit sourire suffisant signe d'excitation et de malin plaisir s'installer sur son visage.

« Attendez, vous voulez que je lui brise le cœur ? Mais vous avez perdu la tête… Généralement quand je le fais, c'est inconscient je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte car j'ai des besoins qui prennent le dessus, mais il est hors de question que je le fasse intentionnellement. Père, depuis que nous sommes venus vivre dans cette ville, dont vous en possédez maintenant une grande partie, je ne vous reconnais plus. »

« Ecoute, je suis ton père et tu n'es pas majeure, tu feras donc ce que je te dirais sinon tu perdras non seulement ta moto et ton permis, mais tu seras privée de sortie, plus aucune escapade, plus aucune soirée… Tu resteras ici dans ta chambre avec un de mes meilleures gardes du corps devant ta porte et un autre en dessous de ta fenêtre. Tu m'entends ? » Dit-il sans élever trop la voix avec de la détermination dans le regard, preuve qu'il ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde.

« Mais Père… » Geignit Natsuki impuissante.

Il s'avança vers elle le corps crispé ce qui la fit reculer de quelques pas et reprit.

« Alors, me suis-je bien fait comprendre Natsuki Kruger ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau plus sèchement.

Son visage était différent, il n'aimait pas qu'on le contredise. Mais Natsuki meurtrie et apeurée ne put qu'acquiescer avant de baisser la tête, elle connaissait si bien le comportement bipolaire de son père qu'elle ne dit mot.

« Fais donc tes devoirs plutôt, les examens sont pour bientôt si je ne m'abuse. »

« Très bien, père. »

Puis, Kioshi Kruger sortit de la pièce, fier de son plan même s'il savait que ça pourrait ne pas marcher. Peu importe, il avait des dizaines d'autres plans tout prêt dans sa manche.

.

.

« Père, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. » S'exclama Shizuru en voyant son père rentrer de son travail.

« Shizuru… Ouhla je n'aime pas vraiment la tête que tu m'offres, as-tu fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » S'écria Sotaro Viola à sa fille qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Non, oui, enfin… Je ne sais pas vraiment… Même moi je me pose la question en vérité. » Lui répondit-elle l'air un peu confus et perdu.

« Raconte-moi, je t'écoute. »

« C'est lié aux Kruger… »

« Shizuru, voyons, je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec cette histoire. Tu es jeune et cela ne te concerne pas. Qu'as-tu manigancé dans mon dos, rien de grave j'espère ? »

« Et bien, si cela me concerne puisque je suis une Viola et non, ce n'est pas si grave… Tu sais que l'année scolaire se termine dans quelques jours, enfin pour les quelques élèves qui viennent encore, mais comme je suis la présidente du conseil des étudiants, je me dois de venir et de faire bonne figure comme toujours. Bref, je t'ai dit que je voulais me faire mon propre argent pour me payer mes études dans cette école de droit qui me tient très à cœur et qu'un travail même à mi-temps dans le droit, la gestion ou l'administration serait très intéressant pour moi et mon cv. J'ai donc décidé samedi dernier d'aller frapper spontanément à la porte du manoir Kruger. »

« Shizuru, pourquoi chez les Kruger spécialement dans ces cas là ? Est-ce réellement uniquement pour l'argent ? J'en doute ma fille. »

« Et bien, l'argent m'est nécessaire et de plus, je pourrai peut-être apprendre des choses concernant sa manière d'augmenter son empire, quels moyens il utilise, quels personnes le seconde ou quels entrepreneurs sont ses collaborateurs. Ce genre de choses, je fais d'une pierre de coup… Et puis, il est le seul employeur à Fuuka à embaucher des centaines d'employés. Il m'a proposé un travail dans sa demeure… » Lui expliqua Shizuru, elle ne put terminer sa phrase car son père répondit du tac au tac.

« Tu sais je ne vais pas te gronder, tu es assez grande pour faire tes propres choix même si tes actes ne m'enchantent pas du tout. Ne te prends pas pour un détective privé. Moi qui travaille dans une de ses dizaines d'entreprises, je n'ai pu récolter d'informations ou de preuves significatives, je ne dis pas que tu ne pourrais pas y arriver, mais s'il te plait ne fait pas justice seule, ne te mets pas dans des situations dangereuses ou délicates et surtout n'espionne pas les Kruger, ils ne sont pas indulgents. »

« J'ai pu remarquer qu'il avait l'air d'avoir de la rancœur et de l'animosité pour notre famille… Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il aimait mère, mais elle n'est plus là, je ne comprends donc pas ce qu'il cherche. »

« Deux Viola qui travaillent pour les Kruger, et bien si les parents de Kioshi étaient vivants ils seraient plus que contents… Ils en riraient même… Et ta mère ne serait pas ravie…» Dit-il dans un soupir, et murmura ses derniers mots, mais cette fois Shizuru les capta sans problème.

« Comment ça les parents de l'héritier Kruger riraient de nous ? Et mère ne serait pas… A ce point ? Père, vous ne me dites pas tout. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? Dites le moi, je vous en conjure. »

« Très bien, je vais te le raconter. Tu es au courant que ta mère ne l'a pas choisi et m'a choisi, mais je vais te conter comment tout ça s'est déroulé et dans quelles circonstances complexes les choses ont dérapées. »

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de Shizuru, de Natsuki ou bien du fameux Kioshi Kruger ? ^^**

 **Vos avis ?**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Des secrets au grand jour

**Chapitre 5**

Nous étions le jour J, Shizuru allait commencer son nouveau travail de domestique personnelle de Natsuki Kruger et elle était loin d'être enchantée. Elle venait de terminer son année scolaire la veille, elle pourra de cette manière se consacrer à ce travail pour cette année ou peut-être l'année suivante si tout se passe bien, si elle ne perd pas son sang froid et surtout selon l'argent qu'elle pourra récolter, et ainsi commencer son année dans l'école de droit réputée qu'elle désire, celle où elle pourrait se spécialiser pour devenir avocate à la cour et donc se réserver un grand avenir sous le nom des Viola récemment entaché.

Mais la haine qu'elle avait pour la famille Kruger redoubla et se renforça à la suite de la conversation que son père avait eut avec elle. En effet, il lui révéla enfin la vraie histoire des Viola, des Kruger et des Fujino, celle qui d'une certaine façon les liaient et les déchiraient, et elle ne datait pas d'hier. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir et elle appréhendait de ne pas se retenir de mettre une raclée à ce Kruger avec son Naginata, dès qu'elle le verrait en face d'elle. Mais les Viola sont doués pour canaliser leurs émotions.

.

 _(Flashback)_

 _« Comment ça les parents de l'héritier Kruger riraient de nous ? Et mère ne serait pas… A ce point ? Père, vous ne me dites pas tout. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? Dites le moi, je vous en conjure. »_

 _« Très bien, je vais te le raconter. Tu es au courant que ta mère ne l'a pas choisi et m'a choisi, mais je vais te dire comment tout ça s'est déroulé et dans quelles circonstances complexes les choses ont dérapées. »_

 _« Je suis toute ouïe. »_

 _« Kioshi Kruger, sa petite sœur Chie, ta mère qui à l'époque était la fille ainée de la famille Fujino, moi et Nagi Homura, qui vit en Chine depuis une petite dizaine d'années maintenant, étions un groupe d'amis. Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais été très proche de Kioshi, je le trouvais un peu hautain et il voulait tout le temps être le leader, ce qui parfois m'agaçait, par contre sa sœur plus jeune de deux ans était vraiment un amour, je me suis toujours demandé si elle n'avait pas été adoptée tellement elle ne ressemblait pas à son frère. Enfin, passons. Nous habitions presque tous dans le même quartier aisé et nous jouions ensemble au square dès nos dix ans. Nous avons continué de grandir, les années passant et nous restions toujours amis, passant de l'école primaire, au collège, puis au lycée… A cette époque, j'appréciais ta mère mais je n'étais pas encore tombé sous son charme, Kioshi était raide dingue d'elle et ça depuis que nous nous connaissions. Nous le savions tous, enfin à part ta mère mais je pense aujourd'hui qu'elle était au courant, je crois que les filles sont douées pour sentir ces choses là. Et puis, c'est un jour durant notre première année de Lycée, que les choses ont commencé à doucement changer. Ta mère arriva au lycée, le regard triste et fuyant. Je me souviens lui avoir demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle m'avait répondu que sa famille lui avait présenté son futur mari, celui qu'ils avaient choisi pour elle… »_

 _« Ce futur mari… Ne me dit pas que c'était Kioshi Kruger… »_

 _« Si, c'était lui. Et elle m'a avoué ne pas l'aimer, que c'était juste un très bon ami même si pendant un temps elle avait cru tenir un peu plus à lui qu'un simple ami, mais elle s'était trompée. Elle s'était mise à pleurer dans mes bras, complètement perdue. Je l'avais réconforté. Nous nous sommes, bizarrement mais lentement rapprochés après cette nouvelle. Kioshi lui était aux anges, pour lui, il allait se marier quand il aurait dix-huit ans avec la femme de ses rêves même s'il savait pertinemment que ta mère ne l'aimait pas encore vraiment, mais il pensait que ça allait changer s'il faisait le romantique et le prince charmant et galant. Mais en vain. Malgré ses efforts, l'année suivante pour le plus grand malheur de Kioshi, ta mère et moi étions tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. J'étais devenu fou d'elle littéralement. Kioshi était devenu si triste et solitaire, je ne le reconnaissais plus. Il était devenu si blanc, comme un fantôme errant sans but. Il avait même essayé plusieurs fois de mettre fin à ses jours, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Il me faisait pitié et j'étais vraiment désolé pour sa douleur. Le destin se joue de nous et parfois bafoue les cœurs, Shizuru. J'aurais aimé que tout se passe différemment mais on ne peut pas lutter contre la passion quand elle nait entre deux êtres. Et puis un beau jour, cette tristesse et cette solitude fit place à de la rage et du ressentiment qui se renforçaient par la vision quotidienne de nous voir ensemble comme deux tourtereaux même si nous essayions de ne pas trop nous étaler devant lui. Il voyait notre relation de plus en plus d'un mauvais œil, même si par amitié il avait essayé de prendre sur lui, il finit par craquer. Pour se venger, il est allé tout répéter à sa famille et à celle de ta mère, ce sont deux familles tellement à cheval sur les traditions. Et comme tu le sais les Fujino sont loin d'être commodes. Ta mère et moi avions l'interdiction formelle de nous voir, elle se devait de m'éviter car elle avait désobéit à ses parents et faisait honte à sa famille et aux Kruger également. Elle passait pour une fille facile ce qui faisait monter ma colère. Je la voyais devenir prisonnière d'une promesse de mariage dont elle ne voulait pas, et Kioshi devenait de plus en plus haineux contre moi, sachant que ta mère me préférait à lui. Ce qu'il voulait c'était son cœur qui lui était inaccessible. Ca, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Un jour qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, ils se disputèrent fortement et à ce que ta mère m'avait avoué… »_

 _Sotaro Viola s'arrêta dans sa grande tirade, il regarda vers le sol et se frotta la nuque, hésitant et mal à l'aise. Shizuru sentit que la phrase suivante était dure pour lui à révéler. Mais sa fille l'encouragea en se rapprochant doucement et en lui touchant l'avant-bras dans un geste rassurant et empli d'affection._

 _« Père, vous pouvez tout me dire. Je suis grande maintenant, je ne suis plus une enfant qu'il faut épargner. »_

 _« Je suis désolé mais je n'aime pas en parler, d'ailleurs je n'en ai pas reparlé depuis tellement longtemps, ta mère m'avait même supplié de ne plus jamais émettre un seul mot à propos de cette épreuve qui avait été douloureuse pour elle. »_

 _« Père, je veux savoir surtout si cela concerne mère, je ne veux pas de secrets à propos d'elle. »_

 _Il regarda sa fille et épousa sa joue de sa main brûlante, peut-être pour reprendre du courage. Il acquiesça et continua son histoire._

 _« Elle m'a donc avoué qu'un jour qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Il la bloqua contre un mur lui faisant même des bleus aux poignets tellement il serra fort et l'avait embrassé de force, contre son grès. Ta mère s'était défendue violemment assez rapidement en lui mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang mais il la gifla fortement, avant de lui arracher les boutons de son chemisier. Elle le repoussa brutalement, le faisant tituber puis, tomber. Chie aurait assisté à la scène et aurait défendu ta mère contre lui, l'empêchant de s'approcher de ta mère après s'être relevé de sa chute, car il aurait sûrement été plus loin qu'un simple baiser. Il se rendit surement compte de ce qu'il avait fait, ou pas d'ailleurs, il s'était peut-être juste senti rabaissé d'être repoussé par une femme. Enfin, je ne sais pas mais, il partit en courant sans un mot pour ta mère qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Chie. Jamais il ne s'excusa. Apprenant cette nouvelle, je voulais lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, histoire de remettre les pendules à l'heure et le faire regretter ses actes abjectes mais ta mère et Chie m'en ont empêché. Les Kruger ayant appris la nouvelle par les parents Fujino en grande colère, furent évidemment très déçus de leur si charmant et parfait fils. Le mariage fut vite officiellement annulé, Kioshi lui se terra dans un mutisme se ponctuant de crises de violence et d'hystérie impressionnantes. Ces évènements faisaient par la même occasion de la mauvaise pub pour les Kruger alors que leur société était en plein essors. Pour toutes ces raisons, ils décidèrent de partir en Europe et de s'agrandir à l'étranger.»_

 _Il marqua une pause et planta son regard dans celui de sa fille. Il ravala sa peine en repensant à sa femme décédée et sa honte en ressassant la situation actuelle des Viola. C'est-à-dire être sous les ordres de cette personne lui ayant fait du mal, à lui et à sa défunte épouse. Shizuru resserra sa pression contre le bras de son père. Puis, la fille unique des Viola demanda, réticente à la réponse._

 _« Il ne lui à rien fait d'autre ? »_

 _« Non, elle me l'a assuré. »_

 _« J'espère car mère prenait toujours beaucoup sur elle pour ne peiner personne. »_

 _« Elle me l'aurait dit, c'est sûr. Je sais qu'elle aimait me protéger, mais… non, non, elle me l'aurait confié. »_

 _« Oui, père vous avez raison. » Lui répondit sa fille._

 _Au fond d'elle-même elle doutait légèrement malgré la boule qui se formait dans son ventre. Puis, elle continua._

 _« Et les parents Fujino ont fini par accepter de vous donner la main de leur fille… »_

 _« Oui, les Viola étaient aisés à l'époque ce qui plaisait également aux Fujino. Ils ont donc accepté mais seulement par tradition et principe ridicule de famille fortunées. Il leur fallait remplacer l'homme promis par un autre tout aussi riche. Moi ou un autre, ça aurait été la même. »_

 _« Je n'ai jamais réussi à être proche des mes grands-parents maternels mais je sais pourquoi maintenant, c'est qu'en vérité ils auraient aimé que ce soient les Kruger à la place. Actuellement à Kyoto depuis qu'ils ont coupé les ponts avec nous, ils doivent encore plus le regretter s'ils ont appris que les Kruger faisaient partis des plus grosses fortunes du Japon, pour ne pas dire la plus importante. »_

 _« Je le pense, en effet. Tu sais, je n'avais pas revu Kioshi depuis près de vingt-cinq ans, mais il a dû apprendre par je ne sais qui la maladie de ta mère et il réapparut alors qu'elle était au plus mal. Il aurait essayé de revoir Chinatsu mais elle aurait refusé de le revoir. Il est revenu d'Europe avec une fortune conséquente, plein de personnes à sa botte, un business de renommé dans les métaux et plus précisément les machines industrielles en tout genre comme tu le sais, et bien sûr avec une arrogance encore plus grande que lorsqu'il était adolescent. »_

 _« Tu ne crois pas qu'il est revenu pour se venger ? Et puis, mère ne l'a surement jamais pardonné. Bizarrement, il revient quelques mois avant que notre société ait fait faillite… »_

 _« Ce n'est peut-être que le hasard. Nous avons beaucoup parlé avec Kioshi, quelques mois après la mort de ta mère. Il s'est excusé auprès de moi pour son acte passé, il m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait toujours. Je lui ai dit cependant que je ne pourrais jamais le pardonner et que de toute manière cette réponse revenait à Chinatsu et non à moi. Il n'eut aucune réponse, seul son sourcil silla imperceptiblement. Il m'a révélé qu'il avait eut vent de notre imminente faillite si aucune commande, investissement ou prêt n'était fait. Pour soi-disant se faire pardonner, il me proposa un prêt d'une somme conséquente et de me vendre à crédit des machines d'usine pour la fabrication du thé pour notre entreprise. Il m'a indiqué que je pourrai le rembourser quand l'entreprise, ayant été rénovée et reboostée, irait mieux. J'ai accepté sa proposition. Mais sans vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer, la situation s'aggrava, la faillite était incontestable malgré les investissements, et enfin comme tu le sais, la fermeture de l'entreprise familiale arriva. C'est à cet instant que Kioshi débarqua un jour à la maison et proposa de m'offrir un travail au sein d'une entreprise similaire à la notre, sous ses propres ordres cependant. Tu sais à quel point je suis passionné par le thé et que travailler dans ce domaine est très important pour moi. »_

 _« Oui, je le sais père. J'aime le thé tout autant que vous. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas ma fille pour rien… »_

 _« Tu as fini par accepter l'offre de Kruger…. »_

 _« Oui, voyant le montant des dépenses médicales et funéraires de ta pauvre mère, et voyant que revendre notre si belle maison où les souvenirs de ta mère demeuraient ne suffisait pas, j'ai cédé… Tu sais, j'avais surtout peur de ne pourvoir subvenir à nos besoins et de ne pouvoir t'offrir tes futures études à cause de nos dettes à régler dans l'immédiat. Oui, j'ai fini par accepter, nous avons signé le contrat de travail et il eut soudain le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai su à ce moment que cela ne présageait rien de bon. J'étais peu rassuré quand il commença à changer… Il montra son vrai visage, celui que j'ai pu voir dans notre jeunesse. Malheureusement, le contrat était signé et il m'imposa de lui rembourser ses investissements pour l'entreprise Viola dans les plus brefs délais, sans quoi il agirait. »_

 _« Quelle teigne répugnante… »_

 _« Il sait régner sur les autres, c'est quelque chose d'inné chez lui… Et pour ce qui concerne son éventuelle participation à un complot pour que notre société fasse faillite, je ne saurais te répondre, mais j'ai pris sur moi au nom des Viola. »_

 _« Je comprends mieux maintenant. Merci de m'avoir confié tout cela. »_

 _Elle prit son père dans ses bras._

 _(Fin du flashback)_

 _._

Shizuru avait omis volontairement de ne pas révéler à son père que son travail ne consistait pas à seconder Kioshi dans une tâche administrative, législative ou même financière, mais à faire le laquais auprès de la fille Kruger, une fille pourrie gâtée, vivant sûrement dans son propre monde au grès de ses caprices et de ses envies. Après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle préféra garder ce détail pour elle. Elle attendrait un peu avant de lui dire.

Ayant désormais connaissance des épreuves du passé de ses parents, elle était persuadée que Kioshi était faux et hypocrite. Son instinct, et bien avant toutes ces révélations, lui criait que cet homme était mauvais… Elle était certaine qu'il était revenu à Fuuka juste pour écraser les Viola, plus particulièrement Sotaro, et que faire d'elle un larbin auprès de sa fille n'était qu'une simple étape bonus de son plan machiavélique. Elle avait encore plus envie de prendre sur elle et de déjouer ses plans vengeurs. Elle jouerait à son jeu, quitte à passer pour une fille tout à fait innocente.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva devant l'interphone indiquant que les Kruger vivaient ici, gravé dans une plaque de marbre importée du bout du monde. Elle sonna et vit une domestique arriver dans sa direction. Elles se saluèrent poliment avant de remonter l'allée ensemble jusqu'à l'immense résidence princière des Kruger, les nouveaux gouverneurs de Fuuka à la fois vénérés et maudis. Un endroit et des personnes qu'elle verrait assez souvent dorénavant.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Rencontres et présentations

**Chapitre 6**

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Shizuru. » S'écria Kioshi dans le grand salon, voyant sa nouvelle employée de maison apparaître devant elle. Il se tenait debout les mains reliées dans son dos, droit comme un piquet à la fois fier et puissant.

« Bonjour, monsieur Kruger. » Répondit Shizuru en se penchant légèrement alors qu'elle voyait l'homme le sourire aux lèvres mais ourlant seulement un coin de sa bouche. _[Ah cet homme, il m'horripile, je ne sais pas si je pourrai tenir longtemps face à son regard cynique.]_ Pensa Shizuru.

Puis, un bruit de pas l'attira et son regard tomba sur la jeune fille située aux côtés de l'homme, légèrement en retrait.

« Je vous présente ma fille, Natsuki. Vous avez déjà pu l'apercevoir il me semble. » Fit l'homme en la poussant dans le dos d'une main ferme, un peu au devant de lui.

Tout près du patriarche Kruger se tenait une jeune fille présentant un certain côté garçon manqué de par son style vestimentaire et sa posture mais, dégageant également une certaine féminité captivante, ses prunelles faites d'émeraude fixaient Shizuru. Natsuki était plutôt curieuse de découvrir à nouveau la jeune femme qu'elle avait vue ou plutôt bousculée il y a quelques jours, ses souvenirs étaient plutôt flous. A vrai dire, elle avait surtout la souvenance de la course poursuite interminable et du mélange vert suspect plus qu'infâme qu'elle avait du ingurgiter sous les ordres de sa dernière domestique. Une pensée la frappa de plein fouet, la femme lui faisant face était bien plus belle que dans ses maigres réminiscences et elle ne se souvenait pas de ces yeux de feu si remarquables. _[Comment ai-je pu oublier cette femme ? Sa beauté n'a pas d'égal. Enfin une domestique a mon goût… Mais du coup, ça risque d'être difficile de l'avoir souvent autour de moi, je risque d'être souvent intimidée et gênée, merde… Non, ce ne sera pas le cas ! Tu es une Kruger et cette personne est TA domestique après tout, c'est toi qui contrôle la situation pas elle. ]_ Pensa Natsuki complètement éblouie.

Elle rougit imperceptiblement quand Shizuru croisa son regard et la salua en se penchant en avant. Kioshi Kruger ne loupa pas une miette de la réaction délicieuse de sa fille, il avait raison cette Viola était son type, totalement son type même. Il sourit intérieurement à l'éventuelle suite des événements entre ces deux personnes, il ne faudrait juste pas que Natsuki se fasse manger toute crue par la tournure de la situation future et tombe réellement sous le charme que dégageait la fille Viola. Kioshi Kruger ne veut pas d'une Viola comme belle fille, surtout pas. Sotaro a eu Chinatsu, Shizuru n'aurait jamais sa fille. Il n'avait malheureusement pas pensé à cette éventualité.

« Enchantée mademoiselle Kruger. J'espère vous correspondre et faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire. » Dit Shizuru.

Natsuki rougit en entendant ces mots, elle les interpréta, leur donnant un tout autre sens, perdu dans le regard de cette déesse. Elle avait les idées mal placées, et c'était peu dire mais cette femme lui transmettait énormément d'informations probablement sans s'en rendre compte, trop de phéromones dans l'air peut-être… Elle secoua la tête de façon à faire disparaître ces pensées plus qu'inconvenantes. Elle se recomposa et dit avec aplomb.

« Appelez-moi Natsuki. »

« Ma fille, il ne faut pas être trop informelle, c'est ta domestique après tout et pas ta camarade de classe. Natsuki-sama sera parfait. » Fit son père rattrapant la dernière requête de sa fille.

« Très bien, Natsuki-sama. » Lui répondit Shizuru après un léger soupir, que Natsuki ne manqua pas de remarquer, alors qu'un énième affront venait d'apparaître… Devait-elle vraiment l'appeler sama ?

Puis, Shizuru reposa son regard en fixant davantage dans les émeraudes de l'héritière Kruger. Natsuki avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert. Elle se sentait bizarrement mise à nu, happée par ces yeux vermillon. Elle avait quelque chose dans le regard de différent de toutes les autres filles qu'elle avait pu rencontrer auparavant, elle était déjà si femme dans sa façon d'être, elle était déterminée, à la fois charmeuse et mystérieuse, mais pourtant si jeune.

Shizuru, quant à elle, se perdit quelques secondes dans ces joyaux olivâtres sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi. Elle n'y vit aucune haine ou antipathie, seulement de la tristesse et de la renonciation mais se reprit rapidement, cela ne pouvait être qu'un masque élaboré minutieusement avec le temps de la part de la fille d'un homme pareil. _[Elle est mignonne certes… Quoi ? Et alors ? Peu importe, c'est une Kruger ne l'oublie surtout pas…] Pensa_ -t-elle.

« Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites. Je te laisse entre de bonnes mains, Natsuki. N'oublie pas d'appeler Akane qui ainsi, la présentera auprès des autres employés de notre demeure pour qu'ils sachent qu'elle travaille ici dorénavant et pour qu'ainsi un uniforme lui soit confié. » Ordonna Kioshi à sa fille qui acquiesça. Puis, il ajouta dans un murmure presque inaudible :

« Je pense qu'il lui ira très bien… »

Après ces mots sans plus de forme, il se retourna, quitta la pièce et disparut dans les multiples méandres de ce manoir gigantesquement labyrinthique. Laissant les deux jeunes filles seules dans le grand salon se fixant pendant quelques secondes, avant que la nouvelle domestique de l'héritière Kruger ne rompe le silence qui s'était doucement établi dans cette pièce plus que luxueuse.

« Natsuki… _[Shizuru voyons, n'oublie pas l'honorifique même si c'est dur de le prononcer envers... Bref…]_ Euh, Natsuki-sama, veuillez m'excuser. Mais puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Natsuki suffit largement, je n'aime pas toutes ses formalités d'usages inutiles qui ne font que m'isoler du reste du monde… Natsuki suffira amplement quand nous serons que toutes les deux, mais je te conseille vivement de ne pas le faire devant mon père et d'éviter aussi cela devant Akane que tu vas rencontrer, elle est comment dire… très à cheval sur le respect des traditions et de la hiérarchie. »

« Très bien, je saurai m'en souvenir, Natsuki. »

« Et pour ta question, je t'écoute. »

« Suis-je obligée de porter un uniforme complet ? Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ce genre de vêtements, enfin je n'ai pas l'habitude. » Confia-t-elle un peu réticente, même très réticente.

« Ah, je vois. Je te comprends, à moi jamais on ne pourra me faire porter ça. _Elle rit simplement avant de reprendre plus sérieusement._ Je me doute que tu n'as pas l'habitude, tu viens de mon monde après tout… »

 _[Elle sait donc qui je suis…]_ Pensa Shizuru alors qu'elle l'écoutait.

« Je suis désolée mais tu devras au moins porter le strict minimum, les autres employés ne comprendraient pas cette différence sinon. Désolée, je ne peux pas faire mieux. » Répondit Natsuki en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, signe de son impuissance et de sa gêne.

« Merci tout de même de votre considération. » Shizuru se pencha comme signe de remerciement. _[Cette habitude tenace de faire des révérences qui revient au galop…] Pensa-t-elle._

« Et arrête ça avec moi, les révérences éternelles ça me désolent, en plus on a presque le même âge c'est déroutant, j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille sage vénérée et je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas, je suis même tout le contraire. » Elle lui sourit sincèrement.

Shizuru ne put que sourire en retour et acquiescer de la tête. Cette femme ne ressemblait en rien à l'homme qu'était son père, comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce sa véritable personnalité ou est-ce un rôle qu'elle se donne pour amadouer et manipuler les personnes et les esprits ?

C'est alors qu'une domestique en uniforme arriva et fit une révérence en entrant dans la pièce.

« Ah Akane, te voilà. Peux-tu t'occuper de ma nouvelle domestique ici présente, Shizuru Viola. » Ordonna gentiment Natsuki en désignant Shizuru de la main.

« Très bien, Natsuki-sama. Je m'en occupe prestement. _Puis, se retournant vers Shizuru_. Enchantée, je m'appelle Akane Higurashi. »

« De même. Enchantée. » Fit simplement Shizuru avec son sourire si parfait.

 _[Que se cache-t-il derrière ce masque et ce sourire si faux et répété qu'elle offre continuellement ?]_ Pensa Natsuki.

« Bon, j'ai effectué ma part du marché, on dirait. »

Elle fit fasse à deux regards d'incompréhension.

« Oui, mon père m'a demandé d'être une bonne fille et de me lever tôt pour t'accueillir. Mais heureusement que Mai et Nao m'ont proposé de prendre un petit-déjeuner avec elle ce matin sinon j'irais me recoucher de suite… Enfin, si père demande où je suis dîtes-lui que je suis au Kyohime Café avec des amies. A plus tard. » S'écria Natsuki avec un signe de la main avant de partir en baillant.

« Maîtresse, ne changera jamais. » Fit Akane avec un petit sourire plein d'affection avant de retourner son attention vers Shizuru qui ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Natsuki-sama n'est pas du matin ? »

« Oh que non, c'est une grande dormeuse et une couche-tard, tu t'en rendras compte par toi même. Bon, revenons au principal. Je vais te présenter aux autres, on va commencer par les cuisines, la laverie, les majordomes, les servantes et enfin, les femmes de ménages. » Lui confia-t-elle tout en ouvrant la marche vers les cuisines de la demeure.

« Très bien. » Dit Shizuru qui écoutait attentivement en la suivant.

Shizuru se permit d'analyser rapidement la femme l'accompagnant située seulement à quelques pas devant elle. Akane était plutôt une jolie femme il fallait le dire, d'environ vingt-cinq ans, peut-être plus. Elle se dit que cette femme avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'aplomb et qu'elle avait l'allure d'une femme de poigne, une femme de caractère en somme. Elle n'était pas si soumise que ça malgré son uniforme de servante qu'elle portait à merveilles, elle avait quelque chose en plus de tous les domestiques qu'elle avait pu croiser dans cette demeure, une certaine autorité l'entourait et se dégageait d'elle, mais également une certaine tendresse et protection aussi.

« Tout d'abord, je tiens à te prévenir que je suis la servante en chef. Si tu as des questions ou des requêtes, je suis la première personne à qui tu dois les poser, n'hésite surtout pas. En ce qui te concerne puisque tu es la nouvelle domestique personnelle de Natsuki-sama, tu devras avoir plusieurs fonctions, et tu devras éviter de partir trop loin d'elle. Dès qu'elle aura besoin de quelque chose, tu devras être là à ses côtés. Quand je dis que tu auras plusieurs fonctions et bien, tu ne devras pas seulement l'assister et la servir. Natsuki-sama est quelqu'un de bien, mais qui parfois est impulsive, introvertie et triste même si elle n'aime pas qu'on la voit comme ça. Il lui arrivera d'avoir besoin d'une épaule et d'une oreille, c'est également ton rôle mais tout ça doit rester sous silence, mais de toute manière ne t'inquiète pas trop, personne jusqu'ici n'a vraiment réussi à la faire sortir de sa coquille et de se confier vraiment. _Puis, elle regarda autour d'elle avant de se pencher plus vers Shizuru._ Ah oui, un conseil non négligeable, surtout ne t'attire pas la foudre de maître Kruger, il n'est pas toujours commode et évite d'être trop informelle avec maîtresse, tu n'es pas là pour te rapprocher d'elle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

« Désolée mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire par rapport à ce dernier point. » Lui répondit Shizuru feignant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Elle a bien vu comment Natsuki l'a examiné des pieds à la tête à son arrivée, on aurait dit Reito Kanzaki lors de rencontres fortuites à la fac de droit, peut-être même encore plus insistant mais plus vite camouflé. Il y avait un certain désir ou tout du moins un appétit nous feint dans son regard persistant. Akane se rapprocha encore plus près d'elle et lui dit tout bas.

« Et bien, pour être honnête, Natsuki aime les femmes et je te serai grée de ne pas l'approcher de cette manière ce serait indécent vu son rang et tu t'attirais les foudres non seulement de maître Kruger mais aussi des autres domestiques, elle est très très appréciée par certaines si tu me saisis bien… Et maître Kruger en a licencié pour un simple baiser en cachette. Enfin bref, tu es très mignonne alors ne mets pas la pagaille, d'accord ? Chacun à sa place ici, fais juste attention à ne pas l'oublier, je ne veux pas de mauvaise entente entre domestiques. Pour ma part, je suis à leur service depuis presque toujours, enfin j'ai véritablement commencé pour mes seize ans. Ma famille les servait même lorsque la famille Kruger est partie à l'étranger alors que je n'étais alors qu'un bébé. Je connais Natsuki mieux que quiconque, enfin parfois plus que son père j'ai l'impression. _Puis, elle baissa la voix pour que personne ne les entendent et repris._ Maître Kruger n'est pas toujours clément avec elle, tu sais. Elle en a vécu des choses et c'est une fille bien malgré les nombreux a priori des gens sur les Kruger. Elle reste extérieure à tous ce que fait son père, elle obéit à ces ordres tout simplement. C'est une enfant certes pourrie gâtée mais elle a tellement de bons côtés malgré son côté bourrue, rebelle et sans tact. Enfin, tu le découvriras par toi-même je pense. _Puis, repris d'une voix plus forte en faisant coulisser deux grandes portes._ Nous voilà dans les cuisines. »

« Bonjour, Akane. » S'écrièrent les deux femmes déjà aux fourneaux munies d'un tablier orné de plusieurs tâches de farine et peut-être de tomates et aussi l'homme déposant un grand sac en carton rempli de petits pains ronds tout chauds arrivant tout juste du meilleur boulanger de la ville.

« Bonjour à vous tous. Je viens vous présenter la nouvelle domestique de Natsuki-sama. »

« Bonjour, enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Shizuru Viola. » Fit-elle avec un grand sourire et les mains jointes.

« Wow, tu es bien plus mignonne que la dernière. » S'écria l'homme d'une vingtaine d'années avec un grand sourire, avant de se prendre une claque derrière la nuque de la part d'une des cuisinières.

« Ça ne se fait pas, Takeda ! Veuillez excuser mon sot de petit ami, il est intenable quand il voit une jolie fille. Vous imaginez déjà comment c'est dur avec Natsuki-sama et maintenant avec vous je suis fichue, je vais devoir l'attacher avec une chaîne à la table. Enfin, encore désolée. Moi, c'est Haruka la chef cuistot et voici, Yukino mon commis de cuisine. »

Une jeune fille à lunette la salua sans émettre le moindre mot mais rougit légèrement. Haruka reprit comme se rendant compte d'avoir oublié de présenter quelqu'un.

« Ah et ce garçon intenable, c'est Takeda. C'est notre assistant de cuisine pour tout ce qui est traiteur, courses alimentaires et dépôts de livraisons. »

« Enchanté. » Émit-il en offrant un large sourire à Shizuru qui ne put que sourire de bon cœur à la scène assez comique s'étant déroulée devant elle.

« Voilà pour les cuisines. Ils ont l'air particulier aux premiers abords mais ils sont de très bonnes personnes et ils savent vraiment te faire rire. » Lui confia sincèrement Akane avant de quitter les lieux.

On put entendre de l'autre côté des portes Haruka crier contre son petit ami qui n'émit que des sons bizarres et débuts de phrases sans jamais pouvoir la finir.

« Mais Haru… »

« Tais-toi ! Tu n'es qu'un pervers ! »

« Mais je… »

« Je suis là en plus, tu fais ça devant moi ! Tu ne changeras jamais ! »

« Mais JE T'AIME ! » Souffla-t-il désespéré.

« Fais-toi pardonner alors ! »

« Haruka, Takeda, je suis désolée de vous déranger dans votre conversation mais vous avez vu l'heure nous devons finir le repas et le reste des choses sur la liste. »

« MON DIEU ! Il est déjà si tard ! Allez, un peu de sérieux et au boulot ! »


	7. Chapitre 7 : Visite et surprise

**Hello, je sais je poste rarement en ce moment mais j'ai des périodes où l'inspiration disparaît sorry. Enfin bref, voici le 7ème chapitre que certaines personnes attendaient. Il est petit mais j'ai pas pu faire mieux. Merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

La visite du manoir continua encore pendant des heures, avec pour dernier point important l'endroit où Shizuru passerait le plus clair de son temps. Akane s'arrêta soudainement devant elle et se retourna.

« Voilà, maintenant nous arrivons dans les quartiers personnels de mademoiselle Kruger. Un lieu que vous allez connaître comme votre poche si vous convenez à mademoiselle et à Maître Kruger. »

« Et bien, je l'espère. Et de ce côté du couloir ? » S'enquit Shizuru curieuse, alors que le couloir devenait plus somptueux et impressionnant.

« De ce côté ce sont les quartiers personnels de maître Kruger père. Je vous déconseille de vous y aventurer sans son consentement. Vous seriez licenciée sur le champs et je ne sais quoi d'autre pourrait vous arriver. Maître Kruger est impulsif et pas indulgent du tout, il n'est pas du genre à donner une deuxième chance. Seulement moi et quelques rares personnes peuvent y pénétrer sans accord préalable et encore nous le faisons que très rarement, nous savons qu'il n'aime pas ça du tout. »

« Je vois. Il y a beaucoup de règles à respecter, si je prends en note toutes celles que vous m'avez déjà exposées précédemment. »

« Oui, en effet. Notre maître est très pointilleux sur comment manier son manoir pour que son train de vie soit à sa convenance. »

Akane se dirigea vers la première porte et tourna la poignée. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la pièce principale du quartier personnel de Natsuki Kruger et Shizuru découvrit à son plus grand étonnement une chambre atypique pour celle d'une jeune fille de la haute société. Si la jeune fille au rubis ne l'avait pas su avant, elle aurait pu parier que cette chambre appartenait à un jeune garçon et non à une fille. Mais parfois, les apparences sont bien trompeuses. Cette chambre, enfin plutôt ce studio gigantesque, était remplie de posters de groupe de rock dédicacés, de figurines et de statuettes de mangas plus détaillées les unes que les autres, de motos miniaturisées et d'une grande bibliothèque munie d'une petite échelle coulissante recouvrant tout un pan de la chambre allant du sol jusqu'au plafond. Il y avait un énorme choix : des romans, des magazines, des BDs, des livres scientifiques ou artistiques, des CDs, des vinyles... On pouvait y trouver tout et n'importe quoi. Le lit au milieu de la chambre était sûrement fait pour trois personnes minimum tellement il était imposant, des lumières à LED étaient même intégrées dans la tête de lit. Dans un des coins de la pièce, il y avait un arsenal d'instruments de musique flamboyants, sans oublier un écran géant, un des ordinateurs les plus performants sur le marché bourré de néons changeant de couleur, ainsi que la dernière console à la mode. Enfin, non loin de la bibliothèque, on pouvait apercevoir un bureau complètement recouvert de livres et de feuilles volantes empilées grossièrement. Shizuru nota que sur ce bureau siégé un coffre-fort de petite taille à digicode. _Que pouvait-il bien renfermé de si précieux ? De l'argent ?_ Se demanda-t-elle.

Il régnait dans cette pièce un désordre non feint. _Y avait-il eu une tornade au Japon récemment ? Je crois que je ne vais pas manquer de travail avec cette Natsuki,_ pensa Shizuru. Soit l'héritière Kruger savait qu'on passait derrière elle et qu'elle ne devait se rabaisser à faire des tâches de laquais, soit elle n'avait jamais appris à ranger ou soit elle était vraiment bordélique et le mot est bien faible.

« Oui, vous aurez du travail avec elle. Ranger n'est pas son fort du tout. Elle pense que l'ordre est une belle perte de temps et que selon ses propres mots et je cite : « pourquoi ranger alors qu'on va l'utiliser à nouveau ? ». Vous voyez. »

« Peut-être changera-t-elle ce détail en grandissant... »

« Ne comptez pas dessus. Alors passons au chose sérieuse, voici son coffre-fort personnel, une chose que vous ne devez jamais approcher, de toute manière il est toujours fermé. Sinon, je vous conseille de ne pas trop regarder ce qu'il se passe sur son bureau au-delà du désordre apparent, mademoiselle n'aime pas qu'on regarde ses écrits. Une des très rares choses pour lesquelles elle sait être pudique, si je puis dire. »

« Elle écrit ? Quelque chose en particulier, un roman, un conte, une biographie ? »

« Je dirais, un roman de science-fiction ou alors de la prose ou bien un mélange des deux. Elle est plutôt douée si on écoute les éloges de Chie Kruger, sa tante. Ceci-dit n'en parlez pas devant le maître, ce passe-temps l'énerve au plus haut point car il pense que les écrivains sont tous des ratés finis qui se vident idiotement la tête sur des feuilles blanches. »

« C'est bien dommage de penser de la sorte et de faire une amalgame pareille, il existe et a existé des écrivains ratés mais de nombreux de renom sont loin d'être des ratés mais plutôt des génies, des visionnaires. »

 _Alors comme ça mademoiselle est une artiste et continue de l'être malgré l'avis négatif de son père, audacieuse cette fille,_ pensa-t-elle.

« Je sais bien, mais maître Kruger a toujours raison...Bref, continuons. On va passer à un sujet plus délicat, comme je vous ai dit plus tôt mademoiselle à un faible pour les jeunes femmes.»

« Oui, je m'en souviens. »

« Et bien, ne soyez pas surprise si vous trouvez une femme dans ses quartiers ou même dans son lit habillée ou non. De plus, Natsuki-sama n'est pas pudique pour un sou de ce côté là. Elle dort nue le plus souvent et se balade de temps en temps dans ses quartiers peu vêtue. Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt, ne soyez donc pas gênée de sa collection de lingerie affriolante qu'elle expose avec fierté, elle est une vraie collectionneuse... »

« Dites-moi, elle a l'air pleine de surprises cette jeune fille. »

« En effet, elle l'est. En même temps, j'aurais un corps comme elle, j'aurais envie de l'exposer moi aussi. »

Akane ria franchement avant de reprendre son sérieux et de continuer la visite des lieux. Soudain, elles furent coupées dans leur conversation lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et que la fille de Kioshi Kruger entra s'en se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas seulement Akane dans la pièce mais aussi Shizuru Viola. Elle balança ses converses au loin et ses vêtements suivirent rapidement le chemin de ses chaussures sur le sol. Elle soupira d'aise lorsque la climatisation fraîche frappa son corps chaud en sueur et qu'elle attacha ses cheveux bleu marine en queue de cheval assez haute pour plus de confort.

« Wow, Akane, il fait une de ces chaleurs dehors, c'est insoutenable. Cet été va être bouillant et éreintant. Que la climatisation soit bénite. Bon, je vais prendre une douche, tu me prépares un cocktail comme je les aime s'il te plaît. » S'exclama-t-elle en sous-vêtements les yeux fermés et le visage tourné vers le souffle d'air frais artificiel.

« Oui, mademoiselle. Je vous apporte également une serviette et des huiles pour votre douche. »

Natsuki revint sur ses pas et demanda alors que quelque chose semblait lui revenir brusquement en tête.

« Euh, au fait tu parlais toute seule avant que je n'entre ? »

Elle se rendit enfin compte que, cachait par le pilonne aux moulures grecs près de la bibliothèque, il y avait la jeune femme sublime de ce matin, sa future domestique, non sa domestique officielle depuis aujourd'hui. Elle se souvint subitement qu'elle était actuellement en sous-vêtements presque transparents. Pour la première fois et sans vraiment pouvoir se l'expliquer, sous les yeux carmins qui la toisaient curieusement, elle se sentit soudainement gênée et ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement et de s'enfuir dans la salle de bain alors qu'Akane n'avait pas encore répondu à la question qui lui était posée. Elle ressortit sa tête de l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain et rajouta :

« Désolée, je croyais que tu était seule. J'avais oublié que… Enfin... Je te laisse faire ton travail. Shizuru pourra m'apporter mon cocktail et tu pourras t'occuper du reste, Akane. Profites-en pour lui montrer comment tu réalises ton cocktail magique, ce serait dommage que ce secret soit emporté dans ta tombe. Merci d'avance. »

Le regard de l'héritière se vrilla dans celui intense de sa domestique, alors que celle-ci lui offrit un sourire, encore un de ses sourires faux. Mais ce regard la transperça de part en part.

 _Mon dieu, ces yeux…_ _Elle a des pouvoirs spéciaux pour me faire réagir de la sorte ou quoi ? Reprends-toi !_ Pensa Natsuki.

« Je file me détendre et me rafraîchir. »

« Bonne douche, Natsuki-sama. » S'écrièrent à l'unisson les deux domestiques.

Shizuru retourna son regard vers Akane qui avait un regard suspicieux et avait l'air en pleine réflexion. Elle avait un doigt sur son menton et son cerveau semblait tourner à plein régime, elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier quelque chose.

« Qui a-t-il ? Ai-je fait une erreur ?» Demanda la fille Viola confuse.

« Euh… Non, comment expliquer ça… C'est la première fois que je vois Natsuki-sama rougir de cette manière et être embarrassée de sa beauté exposée en plus de 17 ans. Malgré mes précédentes mises en garde, je vous conseillerais de faire attention à vous, Natsuki est une femme à femmes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire alors faites attention à vos émotions. Je l'apprécie beaucoup mais je n'approuve pas sa façon de disposer de ses conquêtes comme elle le fait. Elle est une partisane du bon temps partagé si vous voyez ce que je dire. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je ne suis pas du tout une partisane de sa vision du plaisir. De plus, je suis hétérosexuelle et désire trouver un jeune homme posé et plus âgé que moi. »

« C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes... » Murmura Akane avant de se retourner et de rajouter d'une voix forte :

« Allons à la cuisine pour que je vous apprenne la préparation complexe du cocktail demandé par mademoiselle. »

Mais malgré les mots prononcés à voix basse par la domestique en chef du manoir juste pour elle-même, Shizuru les entendit distinctement. Elle pensa : à _croire qu'elle ensorcelle_ _n'importe qu'el_ _le femme et qu'elles tombent tous dans le panneau de sa beauté fraîche et athlétique. Et bien cela n'arrivera pas, j'ai un but et ce n'est pas celui de m'envoyer en l'air avec une_ _jeune_ _Casanova_ _plein de fric_ _. Mais si je ne lui ai pas indifférente, peut-être pourrai-je utiliser mes charmes à mon_ _propre_ _avantage._ _Cela ne me ressemble pas_ _de dire ça_ _, mais cette Natsuki n'est pas toute blanche_ _et à l'air d'avoir des vices comme son père_ _._ _J'apprendrai à savoir qui elle est vraiment._ _Il faudra que je prenne sur moi, je ne suis pas du genre à manipuler les gens_ _pour le plaisir_ _même si j'aime offrir un masque et un sourire faux pour que les gens me laissent tranquille mais si cela permet de mettre au jour le vrai visage immonde de ce monstre Kioshi Kruger et de laver ma famille de toutes dettes, doutes et représailles._ _Reprendre u_ _ne vie où mon père pourrait_ _reconstituer_ _son entreprise,_ _refaire fortune, regagner sa fierté,_ _r_ _écupérer_ _notre importance et notre jolie villa qui me manque tant. Maman, papa, je fais également_ _cela_ _pour vous._ _Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, même si mère ne pourra plus jamais être à mes côtés. Ce Kruger doit payer pour ses fautes, s'il est bien cet escroc, cet exploiteur, ce malhonnête, cet hautain homme que je pense qu'il est. Désolée Natsuki, mais tu seras mon moyen le plus simple d'atteindre ton père._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Connaissance

**Chapitre 8**

Shizuru suivit Akane dans les méandres interminables de ce manoir. La châtaigne se dit qu'elle aura besoin d'un certain temps avant de pouvoir se repérer par elle-même dans ces lieux. Tout se ressemblait et en même temps à chaque fin de couloir et tournant tout changer de style. Un cambrioleur pourrait y faire son bonheur en objets de valeur mais se sentirait vite prisonnier de la grandeur infinie de l'endroit.

Elles descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et rejoignirent les cuisines où tout le monde s'affairait avec entrain et d'où des effluves sucrées et salées s'y dégageaient distinctement. Elles arrivèrent enfin et Akane se dirigea directement vers la blonde qui avait l'air d'un chef d'orchestre devant les fourneaux, donnant des ordres à droite et à gauche, mélangeant le contenu d'une poêle d'une main et goûtant de l'autre à l'aide d'une spatule un coulis rougeâtre, sûrement à la fraise. Shizuru était là et regarda la scène de loin, sans intervenir.

« Haruka, mademoiselle a besoin d'un cocktail spécial Akane. »

« Très bien, je vous écoute. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

« J'aurai besoin de fruits frais. Tu peux aller me chercher des oranges, des pêches et une ananas, s'il te plaît. »

« Pas de problème mon cher acolyte ici même va s'en charger. Tu as tout entendu, Takeda. »

« Oui, j'y vais de suite. » Il ne se fit pas prier et partit aussi sec.

« Il te faudra autre chose ? »

« Oui, des épices : de la noix de muscade et du gingembre moulu. »

« Ces épices se trouvent juste ici sur le présentoir proche du grand four, on les a déplacées. »

« Merci. »

Akane avait besoin d'un verre à cocktail, ceux en cristal venus tout droit d'Europe. La fille Viola se rapprocha alors que la domestique en chef s'adressa de nouveau à elle.

« Natuski-sama a un faible pour les verres en cristal, ne me demande pas pourquoi je ne serais te répondre. Un plaisir peu anormal quand on est une Kruger, je pense. »

 _Je la comprends, d'une certaine manière je les aimais de cette matière noble moi aussi_ , pensa Shizuru se rappelant de son passé. Akane reprit :

« Enfin, bref si elle venait à te demander un cocktail, je te conseille d'en utiliser un, elle en sera conquise. »

Mais alors qu'elle ouvrit le meuble à vaisselles, argenterie et verres, pour y quérir ce dont elle avait besoin, elle le découvrit pratiquement vide et à peine retournée, Yukino, qui n'avait pas dit mot depuis le début mais observait toute la scène tout en travaillant, l'a devança voyant son regard hébété.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'avons pas été cambriolé. Nous faisons du nettoyage et du tri. Les argenteries sont dans les caisses juste ici, la vaisselle moyenne gamme est là mais par contre pour la vaisselle haute gamme et les verres, ils sont sur la grande table dans le petit salon. »

« Si loin ? Monsieur Kruger est au courant ? »

« Nous ne voulions pas qu'un accident arrive et là-bas, tout est en sécurité. Non, mais Chie-sama nous a donné son accord et a dit que ce n'était pas la peine de le déranger pour ce genre de choses dont il n'a que faire. »

« Très bien, je vous fais confiance. Mais attendez, Chie Kruger est de visite au manoir ? »

« Oui, elle ne reste que jusqu'à ce soir. »

« Mais comment ce fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant de sa venue ? »

« Elle est de passage et n'a pas trouvé nécessaire d'annoncer son arrivée, elle voulait faire une surprise à Natsuki. »

« Je vois, c'est compréhensible. » Répondit Akane avant de se retourner vers Shizuru.

Elle lui annonça :

« C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de te dire une chose importante mais mademoiselle fêtera ses 18 ans la semaine prochaine et la sœur de monsieur Kruger ne pouvait être présente. Je suppose qu'elle a dû faire son possible pour au moins pouvoir venir la voir cette semaine à défaut de pouvoir être là à la grande fête qui est organisée pour le passage à l'âge adulte de Natsuki-sama. »

« Cette fête se fera dans le manoir ? »

« Oui, monsieur Kruger trouve cet endroit magnifique pour de telles fêtes. »

« Je suppose qu'il y aura énormément de monde et des gens hauts placés. »

« Oui, même des personnes dont tu ne peux imaginer la venue, j'ai déjà été surprise par la notoriété ou l'influence des invités de Monsieur Kruger, et tu verras les vêtements qu'ils portent tous sont tellement magnifiques que l'on dirait un défilé de mode avec des pièces uniques dignes des plus grands couturiers du monde. »

« Je suppose que la garde-robe de mademoiselle doit être bien fournie en robes exceptionnelles, elle aussi. »

« Et bien, tu seras aussi déçue que je l'ai été, mais Natsuki-sama n'aime pas les robes et les jupes, rien qui ait des froufrous, en fait rien de trop princesse. Elle possède très peu de robes et la plupart sont des cadeaux et n'ont jamais été portées. Elle s'est toujours vu comme un prince sur un destrier, enfin si on peu appeler une moto de cette manière. »

« Un prince… Une moto … Je vois. A-t-elle toujours été garçon-manqué ? »

« Oh oui, elle avait même les cheveux très courts jusqu'à il y a quelques années, beaucoup la prenait pour un garçon elle avait ce petit côté androgyne, mais en vieillissant son corps a changé et elle a fini par accepter sa féminité et l'apprécier je suppose. A partir de ce moment, elle laissa ses cheveux pousser de son propre chef et puis, elle désirait sûrement ressembler à sa défunte mère qui avait les même beaux cheveux qu'elle dans ses jeunes années à en voir certaines photos. C'est vrai qu'ils sont bien longs aujourd'hui quand j'y pense. Mais je m'égare. »

« Natsuki a perdu sa mère, elle aussi... »

De la peine sincère passa dans le regard rouge sang de Shizuru, se rappelant de la douleur de perdre sa mère. Une de ses mains se plaça d'elle-même sur son cœur et ses yeux se fermèrent pendant deux petites secondes. Elle en oublia le titre honorifique de sa maîtresse, Akane le remarqua mais laissa passer ce détail normalement important qui devint de suite bien insignifiant après l'aveu d'une telle chose intime et douloureuse.

 _Alors elle aussi a ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti et elle était bien plus jeune que moi_ , cogita-t-elle oubliant qu'elle était juste devant Akane qui la regardait avec un regard compatissant.

Comprenant la douleur dans laquelle cette conversation avait plongé la nouvelle domestique, Akane changea vite de sujet pour le plus grand soulagement de la châtaigne.

« Nous reparlerons de cela une autre fois s'il le faut ou si tu le veux, mais mademoiselle patiente pour le cocktail et nous sommes déjà bien en retard. C'est vrai qu'elle aime rester longtemps dans son bain mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elle nous attende de trop non plus. »

« Très bien, montrez-moi cette fameuse préparation. »

Akane et Shizuru étaient en train de finir le cocktail, pendant ce temps Natsuki perdait patience.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent ? J'ai soif moi… Euh, j'y pense c'est cette Shizuru qui doit m'apporter le cocktail… J'ai pas très envie qu'elle me voit nue… Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Normalement, j'adore exposer mon corps. Mais là, c'est différent… Peut-être que j'ai peur que mon corps soit bien moins alléchant que le sien à regarder et ça doit me gêner de le lui montrer. Comment montrer un joli corps devant un autre sûrement bien plus fourni et gracieux ? Ragggghhh mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que je dis ?! Tu t'en fiches bien normalement ! C'est pas un truc qui t'arrive d'habitude… En même temps, des filles comme elles, enfin non des femmes si magnétiques, je n'en rencontre pas tous les jours, je crois que je n'en ai rencontré qu'une autre… Himiko… »

Son visage devint bien triste, mais elle se reprit vite et plongea son corps et sa tête entièrement dans le bain pendant plusieurs secondes. Quand elle ressortit la tête de l'eau et reprit une grande goulée d'air, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un regard carmin inquiet, elle eut pour réaction de se reculer jusqu'à la parois opposée de la baignoire, les cheveux encore collés contre son visage à cause de la sortie de l'eau soudaine. Un bruit non retenu sortit de sa bouche.

« Ahhhh ! »

« Vous allez bien ? Je croyais que vous alliez vous noyer, cela faisait pas mal de temps que vous étiez sous l'eau. Ce n'est pas une chose à faire vous savez, même pour jouer. Vous m'avez faite peur... »

« Et bien, cette chose est partagée, j'ai bien failli mourir mais pas de noyade, mais d'une crise cardiaque. Je faisais juste de l'apnée, c'est tout. Vous êtes un ninja ou quoi ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer, ni frapper. »

« J'ai frapper, j'ai eu le temps de poser votre verre juste ici et de prendre une serviette pour vous. Mais sous l'eau, entendre n'est pas une chose facile, cela doit jouer un peu. »

Natsuki rougit à sa bêtise.

« C'est pas faux... »

« Ceci-dit, je sais être rapide et très discrète comme un ninja, j'ai fait des arts martiaux. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, plusieurs en fait. »

Le regard de Natsuki tomba soudainement sur son corps à moitié nu qui sortait de l'eau, son visage devint de nouveau rouge. Elle plongea un peu plus son corps jusqu'à son cou.

« Vous… Vous pourriez éviter d'être si prés quand je suis dans mon bain. »

Shizuru était toujours accroupie juste à côté de la baignoire, les deux mains posées sur le rebord de celle-ci. Elle comprit que la proximité pouvait la mettre mal à l'aise, c'était plutôt mignon, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se relevait.

« Comme vous le désirez. Mademoiselle m'appellera lorsqu'elle aura fini. »

« Ce ne sera pas la peine, j'ai fini. Vous pouvez me passer la serviette s'il vous plaît. »

Shizuru se dirigea vers une serviette fine et brodée d'un N et d'un K, elle la saisit et la déplia. Elle attendit que Natsuki s'y blottisse mais Natsuki rougissante à nouveau, tendit juste sa main pour l'attraper.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais me débrouiller. »

Natsuki prit la serviette des mains de Shizuru et l'enroula rapidement autour de son corps mouillé tout en se levant d'un coup.

« Très bien, comme vous voulez. »

La fille Kruger sortit du bain mais glissa, la châtaigne très réactive, comprit bien vite ce qui allait se passer et en un quart de seconde, elle était à ses côtés et la retint de tomber par le bras, la ramenant vers elle. Elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau très proche, trop, Natsuki ne le supporta pas et son visage décida d'émettre encore des teintes exceptionnellement cramoisis. Shizuru sourit franchement à cette réaction, qui n'était pas la première, ce qui n'aida pas Natsuki qui était encore bien proche.

« Vous savez que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un rougir de la sorte avant vous. Dites-moi, j'espère ne pas vous mettre mal à l'aise ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi me vouvoyez vous ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Natsuki se décala de cette femme la mettant dans l'embarras bien trop souvent, elle allait finir par passer pour une fille ridicule et empotée.

« Euh… Non, je… Vous, enfin tu ne me mets pas mal à l'aise sauf bien sur quand tu empiètes un peu trop sur mon espace personnel. On ne se connaît pas encore bien, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'une fille de mon âge soit ma domestique, celle d'avant était, enfin tu vois plus comme une grand-mère. Mais merci, tu as de très bons réflexes, je me serais sûrement faite bien mal. »

« Oui et les fesses à l'air en plus. » Ria légèrement Shizuru, cela sortit de sa bouche naturellement.

Natsuki fut gênée à nouveau, ce que nota sa nouvelle domestique, et ne put, cette fois, s'empêcher de lui répondre.

« Sérieusement, tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça... »

« Ara, faire quoi ? » S'enquit innocemment la fille du père Viola tout en se dirigeant vers le cocktail posé non loin de la baignoire.

« Tu le sais très bien, me taquiner bien sûr ! »

Elle saisit le verre rempli et se retourna avec un sourire taquin mais toujours aussi sincère. Natsuki sourit à son tour comme envoûtée.

« Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu m'as très bien comprise. Tu es très perspicace, si je ne m'abuse. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as l'air douée pour me mettre dans l'embarras que c'est une obligation de le faire. »

Shizuru lui tendit le verre, Natsuki le prit et but une gorgée et savoura le mélange si fin, délicat, doux et rafraîchissant coulant dans sa gorge assoiffée.

«Ara, je croyais que vous n'étiez pas pudique pour un sou, enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. »

La fille aux cheveux nuit jeta les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

« Akane parle beaucoup trop, j'espère qu'elle ne t'en a pas trop dit sur moi sinon il n'y aura plus rien d'intéressant que tu pourras apprendre à mon sujet. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Vous m'avez l'air pleine de surprises. Elle m'a dit que vous écriviez et aussi que vous collectionniez les... »

Natsuki la coupa avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

« Ok merci, je vois qu'elle m'a présenté un peu trop en détails. Raaahhhg Akane… Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? »

La châtaigne la suivit dans l'autre pièce.

« Elle avait une autre chose à voir au rez-de-chaussée. Vous savez, je dois vous connaître parfaitement pour mieux vous convenir. »

La brune finit le cocktail d'une traite, le déposa sur un meuble, puis se dirigea vers son bureau histoire d'écrire quelque chose sur un post-it jaune. Peut-être quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas oublier. Elle parla franchement alors qu'elle écrivait sur un second post-it de la même couleur.

« Tu me conviens déjà par la vue bien plus que toutes les autres domestiques et tu m'as l'air très intéressante bien plus que la dernière qui était rabat-joie et pas du tout vive. Elle m'aurait sûrement regarder tomber devant ma baignoire tout à l'heure et me rétamer de tout mon long, sa bouche aurait dessiné un joli « O» de panique montrant une dentition en chantier de démolition. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle aurait insisté pour me masser les parties qui auraient était en contact douloureux avec le sol, histoire de passer une crème apaisante pour s'excuser de sa lenteur à réagir mais en réalité, elle n'aurait fait que raviver la douleur de tous mes bleus à peine formés, et on m'aurait sûrement entendu hurler à cause d'elle encore une fois, enfin tu vois le tableau. »

Elle reposa son crayon sur son bureau et entendit un son merveilleux venir de derrière elle, un rire franc et mélodieux, sans faux-semblant, sans retenue, sans masque.

« Enfin, tu montres ton vrai visage. Tu sais sans ton masque, tu es bien plus belle, Shizuru. »

Ce fut au tour de sa domestique d'être prise au dépourvu et de rougir légèrement.

« Ookini. » Fut le simple mot qu'elle formula.

« C'est dommage que tu aies besoin de porter ce masque pour être avec les autres. Évite de le porter avec moi s'il te plaît, d'ailleurs je le verrai tout de suite. Et puis, j'ai remarqué que quand tu es franche ton Kyoto-ben ressort davantage et c'est un charme non négligeable. C'est sûrement l'une des raisons pour laquelle mon père t'a choisie, il a un faible pour cette accent particulier. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait choisie pour ça... » Répondit sincèrement Shizuru alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait peut-être trop dit.

« Ah oui, et pour quelles raisons crois-tu qu'il t'ait choisie et qu'il ait remplacé mon ancienne domestique si rapidement? » Demanda curieusement Natsuki.

« Il a sûrement pensé que mon jeune âge vous conviendriez plus, que je pourrais mieux vous comprendre et peut-être parce qu'il savait que mon éducation de fille modèle conviendrait à ce monde que vous côtoyez et que j'ai bien connu... »

« Tu sais, je sais des choses à ton sujet, enfin sur ta famille. Ton nom est familier pour moi. »

« Oui, je suppose que nos deux familles ont eu pas mal de différents dans le passé, mais tellement de choses se sont passées depuis qu'il faut peut-être arrêter de raviver un feu si ancien. Ma famille a perdu presque tout ce qu'elle avait depuis et aujourd'hui, je suis fatiguée, je veux juste gagner mon argent et vivre heureuse de mon futur travail que me donnera mes études. »

Elle dut un peu mentir car elle ne voulait pas lui révéler ses intentions. Natsuki prit la parole à son tour :

« Je sais que mon père vous a aidé, enfin a aidé ton père à remettre debout l'entreprise de ta famille, histoire d'enterrer la hache de guerre dont je ne connais la raison véritable, mais vous avez fait faillite quand même. Il a offert un boulot à ton père et je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle il t'a choisie aussi, pour t'offrir à toi aussi un travail. C'est sûrement la façon qu'il a de se racheter de quelque chose. »

 _Mon dieu Natsuki, si tu savais comme tu te trompes, tu n'as pas toutes les pièces du puzzle, comment peux-tu les assembler sans en connaître la véritable image ? Et ton père n'est pas l'homme bon dans cette histoire… Il t'a menti sûrement délibérément… Il ne m'a pas choisie pour m'aider, loin de là…_ Pensa la châtaigne.

« Ara, vous avez sûrement raison. »

Shizuru insista délibérément sur son accent, de façon à ce qu'elle la croit la plus sincère, apparemment cela marcha en tout cas pour cette fois. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Natsuki en savait beaucoup plus que ça et elle savait très bien que les intentions d'embaucher la fille de Sotaro Viola n'était pas innocentes du tout, elle ne se doutait pas que son père voulait qu'elle l'utilise et la jette ensuite, peu importait la véritable manière d'y arriver.

« Bon, je vais m'habiller. Je ne vais pas rester en serviette toute la journée quand même. Peux-tu m'aider à me choisir des vêtements ? »

« Avec plaisir, mademoiselle. »

« N'hésite pas à utiliser mon prénom, tu sais. Je ne suis pas guindée comme mon père. »

« Très bien, Natsuki. Dites-moi est-ce que je dois choisir également vos sous... »

Elle fut couper dans sa phrase par une Natsuki agacée d'être encore taquiner.

« Non merci, je devrais y arriver toute seule, je parlais du reste. »

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est plaisant de pouvoir jouer à titiller une personne si réceptive à l'embarras et peut-être à mes charmes aussi, si j'en crois son regard parfois fuyant avant un magnifique rougissement._ Pensa Shizuru de manière malicieuse.


	9. Chapitre 9 : ordres et apprivoisement

**Chapitre 9**

Natsuki finit de s'habiller sous le regard curieux mais pas spécialement intéressé de sa domestique, enfin c'est ce que pensa la fille Kruger.

 _Normalement, je fais plus d'effet que ça. Père, ce ne sera pas facile de la rendre docile et de la faire fondre, elle a l'air vraiment hétéro. Mais elle est intéressante et tellement belle que je relèverais le défi, même si le challenge est vraiment élevé. Ceci-dit je ne pourrai pas lui faire de mal je ne m'en sens pas la force et quand je la regarde je n'ai pas envie de lui faire mal bien au contraire. Se dit Natsuki a elle-même avant que ses yeux ne soient captés par le boîtier neuf de son dernier jeu vidéo._

« Il n'est pas tard, je vais pouvoir jouer à mon jeu vidéo préféré. Tu connais Overwatch ? » Lança Natsuki à Shizuru alors que celle-ci rangeait son dressing complètement sens dessus-dessous.

La châtaigne avait visiblement aucune connaissance en la matière et ne s'en intéressait pas plus que ça. Les ordinateurs n'ayant jamais été très présents dans sa vie.

« Euh, non pas du tout. Mais dites-moi vous n'auriez pas des devoirs à terminer avant de vous adonner à vos loisirs ? »

La fille aux émeraudes soupira fortement, alors qu'elle était déjà en train d'introduire le disque de jeux dans le lecteur de son pc.

« Si, mais je les ferai plus tard. On est pas à une ou deux heures près. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela plairait à votre père. Finissez-les rapidement, je peux même vous aider si vous le voulez et vous pourrez jouer ensuite. Vous pourrez ainsi me faire découvrir ce domaine que je ne connais pas et qui vous plaît tant. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Natsuki retira le jeu du lecteur et le remit dans son boîtier d'origine, elle avait envie de l'écouter.

« Très bien, on peut faire ça. Tu sais comment me parler, on dirait. » Lui répondit Natsuki.

Elle se dirigea alors vers son bureau pour s'y asseoir. Elle prit sa sacoche posée négligemment à terre et en sortit des livres et des cahiers en piteux état, certains n'avaient même pas de couvertures.

« Par contre, je ne reste pas jusqu'au dîner. Il faudra faire vite mademoiselle Natsuki, j'ai un métro et un bus à prendre avant de pouvoir rentrer chez moi. »

« Ah… Je peux te ramener si tu veux. » Proposa-t-elle du tac au tac, son sourire réapparaissant.

 _Depuis quand tu ramènes des personnes chez eux sur ton joujou,_ _ton cher joujou_ _que tu es la seule à pouvoir toucher ?_ Parla l'esprit de Natsuki à elle-même.

Elle venait de se surprendre et cela était trop fréquent avec cette étrange femme bouleversant sa personnalité froide et normalement sure d'elle.

« Sur votre moto ? Ce n'est pas rassurant sachant que vous n'avez pas l'âge pour en avoir une de ce gabarit à ce qu'Akane m'a dit et puis, je ne me sentirai pas en sécurité sur un engin si puissant et dangereux. »

« Ce qu'Akane ne t'a pas dit c'est que je suis comme une surdouée en ce qui concerne le pilotage d'un bolide à deux roues. Je ne suis jamais tombée et mon père a vu de quoi j'étais capable sur circuit et c'est aussi ce qui a aidé à ce qu'il cède à mon caprice. Peut-être aussi grâce aux avis favorables des pilotes professionnels que j'ai complètement coiffés au poteau en un rien de temps. Pour ma part, je te promets plaisir et sécurité. » Dit-elle fièrement avec un clin d'œil.

« Très bien, on verra dans ce cas. »

« Comme tu veux, je ne veux t'obliger si tu ne veux pas ou si tu as peur. »

« J'ai peut-être un peu peur mais bon c'est d'accord, vous m'avez persuadée. »

« Super, vous verrez comme je conduis bien. Bon, voyons voir cet exercice de mathématiques sûrement incompréhensible et surtout inutile. »

Shizuru sourit en voyant l'effet positif qu'elle avait sur Natsuki, mais ce n'était pas vicieux car elle n'avait pas vraiment d'arrière pensées lorsqu'elle lui parlait, le courant passait plutôt bien. Elle trouvait cette Natsuki Kruger plaisante, plus que ce qu'elle aurait cru.

« Dis-moi, j'aimerai bien un autre cocktail s'il te plaît. »

« C'est comme si c'était fait. » Fit-elle avant de reposer le vêtement qu'elle tenait et de partir en direction de la cuisine.

Pourquoi était-elle si heureuse de faire plaisir à cette jeune fille, certes elle était gentille, drôle et parfois enfantine mais elle ne pouvait vraiment se l'expliquer. Peut-être pensa-t-elle que c'était normal quand on s'entendait bien avec quelqu'un de faire plaisir, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit trop amie si son intention était d'une certaine manière de la trahir, puisqu'elle lui mentait sur ses réelles intentions en accceptant ce travail afin d'atteindre l'indétrônable Kruger.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, Kioshi Kruger était dans son bureau. Il était en pleine conversation téléphonique et elle était loin d'être amicale. Seule la voix du patriarche s'élevait, s'arrêtait pour s'abattre à nouveau. Enfin, sans attendre une réponse de son interlocuteur, il raccrocha le combiné sans autre forme de procès. Il était le meneur, le chef de cette ville grâce à sa fortune et ses investissements, personne ne le contredisait, personne. Aucune personne ne le soumettrait ou le ferait souffrir de nouveau, par contre lui n'hésiterait plus jamais à écraser son prochain s'il se mettait sur son chemin. La souffrance, les sentiments, ses émotions le rendant faible ne l'atteindraient plus jamais. Mais voir la progéniture de la femme l'ayant rendu fou de rage et d'amour dans sa jeunesse, cette femme qu'il n'a pas réussi à avoir et à soumettre, cette femme ayant d'une certaine manière contribué à forger sa vision défectueuse et luciférienne du monde d'aujourd'hui, et ayant malheureusement aidé à développer et renforcer ses fortes psychoses et bien, tout cela faisait ressortir et grandir à nouveau sa vieille haine pour cette famille Viola.

« Bande de misérables ! Ils se plieront à mes désirs, un point c'est tout, peu importe le moyen! » S'écria-t-il énervé écrasant son poing contre le bois luxueux de son bureau impérial.

Sa haine de son dernier appel avec un concurrent et sa haine remontant de sa jeunesse se mêlant l'une l'autre et se superposant pour n'en former qu'une ravageuse. Son regard tomba sur le cadre présent sur son bureau celui de sa défunte femme et de sa fille alors âgée d'une dizaine d'années. Il se leva de son bureau et décida d'aller jeter un œil dans les quartiers de sa fille histoire de voir comment les choses se passent avec sa nouvelle domestique et voir si elle avait effectué ses devoirs scolaires.

Il sortit de son bureau et marcha jusqu'à la porte menant à l'énorme chambre de sa fille. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il fut étonné de voir sa fille assise à son bureau, un stylo en main et ayant l'air de se triturer la tête sur les cahiers lui faisant face. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de frapper avant d'entrer, il s'en fichait pas mal.

« Natsuki ? Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de travailler ? Que t'arrive-t-il, tu es malade ou t'es-tu enfin rendue compte de l'importance des études ? » Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres pensant que ceci était son œuvre et que son autorité avait enfin payé.

« Je sais pas, tu as peut-être juste embauché une bonne domestique très persuasive... »

Son sourire s'effaça rapidement, sa fierté venait de prendre un coup.

« Je vois. Et où est-elle ? »

« Elle est partie me chercher un truc à boire. »

« Natsuki, tu sais que c'est toi qui dois la mener à la baguette et pas le contraire, tu te souviens de notre conversation j'espère. Tu dois la faire tomber sous ton charme et la rendre docile, pour en faire ce que tu veux et pas le contraire. Mais bon, tu travailles enfin tes cours et c'est ce que je voulais donc on va passer là dessus. »

« Père, pourquoi vous agace-t-elle autant ? Elle m'a l'air parfaite, vraiment... Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. »

Le père Kruger n'aimait pas la réaction sur le visage de sa fille, elle l'appréciait déjà trop cela se voyait.

 _Cette satanée Viola ! Mais qu'ont-ils de si envoûtant pour nous mettre ainsi à terre dans notre famille._ Pensa furieusement Kioshi.

« Tu dois m'écouter, c'est clair. Tu feras ce que je te dirai, tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix. Je refuse que tu ressentes quoique ce soit pour elle, tu ne ressens rien pour aucune fille depuis cette Himiko alors ce sera la même chose. »

« Mais père, les sentiments ça ne se contrôlent pas et ne se dirigent pas comme des employés dans une entreprise et puis, qu'est-ce qui te dis que j'arriverai à lui faire du mal si facilement. Elle n'est pas bête et puis, elle n'est pas gay surtout. »

« On s'en fiche de sa sexualité, fais lui mal d'une autre façon peu importe. Ne me déçois pas. Je te préviens, si tu tombes amoureuse d'elle, je te déshérite ! Il n'y aura pas de Viola dans ma famille. Fais ce que je te dis sans un mot, c'est un ordre de ton père ! » Fit-il avec véhémence et insistance avant de dire d'une autre voix, plus douce :

« Ne sois pas en retard au dîner, un invité surprise sera là pour toi. »

Puis, il s'éclipsa de sa chambre.

« Père, vous êtes cruel. Shizuru a l'air si innocente et gentille, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Pfft, me déshériter si je tombe amoureuse d'elle, et bien si cela arrive vous n'en serez pas au courant et puis, de toute façon elle ne pourrait jamais accepter l'amour venant d'une gamine vide, perdue, pas finie et menteuse comme moi… »

.

.

Shizuru venait de terminer le cocktail pour Natsuki dans la cuisine en compagnie des autres domestiques finissant les mets délicieux pour le repas de ce soir. Elle vit passer Akane qui ramenait le linge de maison de la laverie et l'amener aux autres domestiques chargés de s'occuper d'étendre le linge à l'extérieur. Elle lui demanda au passage :

« Tout se passe bien ? »

« Oui. »

« Et avec Natsuki ? »

« C'est un ange. »

« Un ange ? » Elle éclata de rire.

« Qu'ai-je dit de si étrange? »

« Natsuki n'est pas un ange, c'est un petit diable. Tu as soit de la chance de voir son meilleur côté mais ça ne va sûrement pas durer ou soit tu l'as déjà apprivoisée. Elle est peut-être déjà sous ton charme, qui sait ? »

« Comment ? Non, vous vous trompez, et puis, vaut mieux que non pour elle que ça ne soit pas le cas car je ne pourrai lui rendre ses avances. »

« Si tu le dis... »

Puis, elle partit avec une grosse panière remplie de linge. De son côté Shizuru trouvait Akane bizarre avec ses sous-entendus continuels. Enfin, elle avait une tâche à s'occuper et Natsuki l'attendait. La préparation fruitée et épicée était finie et prête dans le boston shaker, il ne manquait plus que des glaçons et un verre en cristal.

Elle devait aller quérir un verre dans le petit salon. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la table où les verres étaient entreposés, elle rencontra une femme qui sursauta à sa vue et se tenait maintenant la poitrine.

« Ouf ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Désolée, j'ai cru que c'était Natsuki… Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je sois là pour le moment et donc... »

Elle s'arrêta dans ses mots lorsqu'elle découvrit la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Elle reconnut de suite sa beauté si particulière, elle avait presque le même visage que sa mère à son âge s'en était troublant, juste ses proportions plus avantageuses, sa taille plus manifeste et les yeux rouges de Sotaro la différenciait.

« Tu es de la famille Viola, Shizuru si je ne me trompe ? »

« Oui, en effet. Nous nous connaissons ? »

« Oui, enfin non, je connaissais ta mère, en fait. Tu lui ressembles tellement. Je suis Chie, la sœur de Kioshi Kruger. J'étais une de ses amies quand nous étions jeunes. Mais dis-moi que fais-tu ici ? »

 _C_ _'est donc cette chie qui était ami_ _e_ _avec mes parents et qui a sauvé ma mère d'une certaine manière._ _Une personne que mon père a décrit d'une manière respectable et digne,_ pensa-t-elle.

« Je travaille ici pour Natsuki Kruger. »

« Pour Natsuki ? Et que fais-tu ? »

« Je travaille comme... comme domestique personnelle. »

Elle eut du mal à prononcer ces mots devant Chie Kruger, elle avait l'impression que cette femme était très intuitive, difficile à berner et qu'elle savait beaucoup de chose sur leur passé et même sur elle-même.

Chie fut surprise mais avant qu'elle n'émette un seul son, Shizuru la devança. Elle préféra partir rapidement, c'est ce que son instinct lui criait.

« Je suis désolée mais je dois vous laisser, je dois rapporter quelque chose à Natsuki. » Fit-elle tout en prenant un verre en cristal au passage.

 _Impossible de prononcer « sama_ _»_ _devant elle,_ _peut-être qu'elle verrait dans mes yeux que le prononcer est dur, vraiment dur,_ pensa-t-elle.

La châtaigne rajouta avant de partir :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que vous êtes là pour faire une surprise à Natsuki, je serai muette comme une tombe. »

Alors qu'elle disparut du salon, Chie secoua la tête et murmura pour elle-même :

« Kioshi, qu'as-tu derrière la tête ? Cela ne présage rien de bon, j'ai le poil qui se hérisse rien qu'à y penser. Moi qui voulais croire que tu avais embauché Sotaro pour te racheter mais maintenant Shizuru… Si tu m'as menti, si tu m'as trompée et si tu as tout organisé pour les mettre à terre, si c'est toi qui leur as pris leur entreprise, leur fierté et que maintenant tu veux leur faire du mal, tu vas entendre parler de moi… Je pourrais à nouveau me mettre contre toi, je l'ai déjà fait. Mais je ne suis plus la petite Chie de ta jeunesse, tu pourrais être surpris de mon cercle de connaissances et de ma détermination... Je vais te garder à l'œil.»

.

.

Shizuru frappa à la porte de la chambre de Natsuki et entra après avoir été autorisée. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et déposa le cocktail devant Natsuki sur le bureau, mais celle-ci ne dit rien, elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, merci pour le verre. Ce n'est rien. »

« Très bien, si vous le dites même si j'en doute. »

« Cela ne te regarde pas de toute façon et puis, je ne pourrais pas te ramener ce soir. Il faudra que tu te débrouilles toute seule, tu en es capable de toute façon, tu es assez grande. » Lança-t-elle d'une voix dure sans émotion.

Elle se leva de la chaise sans la regarder, elle se dirigea vers son ordinateur et mit en route le jeu vidéo auquel elle voulait jouer depuis tout à l'heure. Elle commença à jouer et donna un ordre sec à Shizuru :

« Tu pourrais te dépêcher et quitter ma chambre, je préfère rester seule, ta présence me dérange. »

« Si quelque chose ne va pas, vous pouvez m'en parler ? »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais me confier à toi ? Je t'ai dit de te grouiller à faire tes tâches et te casser rapide. Merde, c'est clair ! » Cria-t-elle en agitant sa manette comme une ahurie.

Elle fut tellement prise de court par la méchanceté hargneuse et gratuite qui sortit de la bouche de Natsuki, elle était si gentille avec elle tout à l'heure mais là elle avait l'air d'avoir mal. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il était hors de question qu'on lui parle de la sorte. Elle serra les dents et malgré les enjeux de garder ce travail, elle ne put laisser une Kruger lui parler ainsi, elle ne put se retenir une seconde de plus :

« Très bien, comme la reine Natsuki-sama voudra. Qu'elle se débrouille seule si elle est si douée et puis, votre moto de privilégier vous pouvez vous la mettre où je pense. Ça vous amuse peut-être de me ridiculiser mais j'ai mes limites. Le respect n'est pas quelque chose qu'on vous a appris on dirait. Je m'en fiche pas mal. Et puis, je suis remplaçable en un claquement de doigt et bien, virez-moi je trouverez un travail plus digne de moi et avec des supérieurs hiérarchiques qui me traitent pas comme un paillasson sur lequel on peut s'essuyer. Est-ce clair ? »

Les mots de Shizuru lui firent mal, elle ne voulait pas ne plus la revoir, c'était tout le contraire. Elle mettait un peu de baume dans sa vie alors qu'elle était là depuis si peu de temps. Et ces trois derniers mots, « est-ce clair? » elle crut entendre son père. Natsuki devenait-elle comme lui ? Pourquoi l'obligeait-on à être quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas ? Pourquoi devait-elle lui obéir encore une fois, c'était trop dur pour elle. Pourquoi son père lui faisait ça ? Elle ne comprenait pas son amour bipolaire, l'aimait-il vraiment ? Ses yeux se brouillaient d'eux-mêmes sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

« Natsuki ? Qu...»

« Je...Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas, je m'excuse. Je ne veux pas te virer, je t'apprécie beaucoup...» S' écria Natsuki une larme traversant sa joue.

« Mais alors qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi me parler ainsi ? »

« On va dire que j'ai pété un plomb, que je suis immature de me venger sur toi alors que tu n'as rien fait. Que je suis idiote d'essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre, que je ne dois pas obé… Enfin… Et ne t'inquiète pas, je te ramènerai chez toi quand même, j'étais énervée. Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Tu es vraiment bizarre, tu sais ? Je vais mettre un peu de temps avant de te comprendre, je pense. Si tu veux en parler je t'écouterai sinon c'est pas grave. Et désolée pour ta moto, j'aurais pas du dire ça et puis, sur ton éducation... »

« Tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort. Mais fais gaffe avec ma moto, je l'aime beaucoup. En tout cas, tu as du caractère, personne ne me parle ainsi à part mon père... Tu es vraiment impressionnante et je ne parle pas que de ton physique. »

«Euh, tu pourrais arrêter avec les compliments de ce genre, je ne suis pas à l'aise. »

« Quel genre ? Tu es belle, je vais pas te mentir. Mais après je comprends que ça te gène, après tout tu es hétéro et ça les gênent souvent de recevoir des compliments d'une lesbienne… Désolée... »

Son regard se dirigea vers le sol, mais elle sentit une main sous son menton lui remonter le visage. Elle tomba sur des yeux rouge sang plantés sincèrement dans les siens, elle rougit instantanément autant à cause de la proximité, du toucher et que du regard sur elle.

« Ce n'est pas ça, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les compliments en général, peu m'importe ta sexualité. Je suis très tolérante et aimer n'a pas de sexe. Enfin... tu m'as comprise. »

« Oui, mais tu es trop près, trop près, tu es dans mon espace personnel là. » Fit Natsuki qui se recula très gênée, ne sachant où regarder.

« Désolée. J'avais oublié ce détail. En tout cas, évite de t'énerver pour rien et sur n'importe qui, la communication est la clé de beaucoup de problèmes. »

« Je sais, je suis vraiment désolée... »

« On oublie tout ça. Mais tu finis tes devoirs. »

« Très bien, madame. »

« Eh, je suis pas si vieille, nous avons à peine quelques années de différence. »

« Au fait, tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué mais depuis quelques minutes, tu me tutoies Shizuru. »

« Désolée, mais tu m'as… Vous m'avez cherché et le vouvoiement était le cadet de mes soucis à ce moment. »

« J'aime bien quand tu me tutoies, ça créé un lien plus étroit et puis, on va se voir assez souvent dorénavant. C'est sûrement mieux ainsi mais évite juste devant mon père, après pour Akane elle s'y fera. »


End file.
